Kenshin Wizardry
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Kenshin is off to Hogwarts! He's been sent by the headmaster for some important work. But what work is it for the human rurouni at Hogwarts? CHAPTER 14 up! R
1. The Letter and the cat

                      Kenshin Wizardry

 The Rorouni Kenshin gang are off to Harry Potter land!!! …Oh dear god. -.-

    Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin!!!!! OKAY?!?!!?!? :o So shoo you freaky lawyers who want to sue me!!!!!!!!! SCAT!!!!!!!!!!!

************************

      Kenshin Himura hummed happily to himself as he washed the laundry. It was a bright and sunny day outside and nothing seemed to go wrong today….so far.

  " Excuse me."

  Kenshin looked up from his work to meet eyes with…. no one. Kenshin looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anything that could produce a voice. " Uh…Hello?"

  " Hello." 

   Kenshin stood up and started to walk around the Dojo. " Hello??"

  " Hello, Mr. Himura."

 Kenshin sweatdroped. " Oro…" he sighed. " Where are you??"

  " Over here."

  Kenshin jumped from one spot to another in search of the voice frantically in the usual anime style. " Where??" He heard a sigh come from somewhere. " Over _here_!"

  Kenshin's eyes started to swirl for a moment, then narrowed as he felt something approach him from behind. ' What is this that I'm feeling…?" Kenshin thought, ' It doesn't seem like regular Chi….'

   " Mr. Kenshin Himura, I have an invitation for you…" Kenshin spun around, but saw no one there. He looked down to see a little cat sitting near his feet. Kenshin smiled and picked the cat up gently. " Well, hello there little kitty," Kenshin greeted the feline. " I don't suppose you were the one who was talking to me, were you?" he joked.

   " Well, it could be a possibility…" the cat said.

 Kenshin's face immediately went pale as his eyes widened and sweat started to form on the back of his head, and he almost dropped the cat. " O-Oro?! Y-You can talk??!" 

   The cat smiled, then cleared its throat. " Why, yes, I can…Now, would you mind putting me down, please?" Kenshin slowly nodded his head, still in a daze, and gently placed the cat back on the ground. " Thank you…"

   Kenshin started to rub his eyes. ' The heat must be getting to me today, that it is!!' he thought as he rubbed his eyes. He stopped rubbing them and looked back at the cat. Only the cat was gone. Instead, a middle-aged woman in a strange green robe with her hair tied up in a tight bun and sharp eyes looking through glasses stood where the cat once was a second ago. ( Guess who??) 

  " Normally, I don't do these things," the woman mumbled to herself, " But you seem to be a special case…" She then pulled out an envelope with green writing on it with a seal with four animals on it. Kenshin was gaping at her. The woman coughed. " It's rude to stare at people, Mr. Himura," she said. 

  " Gomen!" he apologized with a slight bow. " Um…Excuse my asking…but where did you come from?" he asked. " You'll find out in due time, Mr. Himura," she said while handing the rorouni the envelope. " I will see you at Hogwarts. Good-day." She started to go to the gates but then Kenshin said: " Wait! What's Hogwarts? And how do you know my name?" 

  " It's all in the letter, Mr. Himura," was all she said. Then in a puff of green, she vanished.

 Kenshin stared dumbfounded. " O…Oro…." He muttered. " I must be losing my mind…." He shook his head and remembered the letter. He opened the envelope that was addressed to him in green ink.

_       Dear Mr. Kenshin Himura,_

   You are courtly invited to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The School's headmaster, Dumbledoor, would like to ask you of a favor personally... 

    There was more to the letter, but Kenshin wasn't even able to comprehend the first two sentences. Who was this headmaster? Was this some sort of odd joke?? Witchcraft??? What the heck??? Where did the cat go??

   " Oro!!!" Kenshin exclaimed. " I think I should tell the others about this…"

     R&R please! Yes, I know it was short, but there will be more.


	2. Wands and Confusion

         Kenshin Wizardry Chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: I got ownership of Kenshin a few seconds ago from E-bay until someone out-bidded me!! ;_; So I dun own that or Harry Potter

   And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!!! ^_^ I really appreciate it all!  And just to tell ya the gang's going to Hogwarts in separate ways so dun worry about them going. Another thing I'd like to thank you all again! ^_^ Ga! I'm about to rip off my new braces!! X_X

*************************

    Sanoskue looked over the letter for a second time that afternoon after Kenshin gave the letter for him and the others to read. It read: 

_       Dear Mr. Kenshin Himura,_

_ You are courtly invited to come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school's headmaster, Dumbledore, would like to ask you of a favor personally for pressing matters. Your assistance is crucial. _

_     On September 1st at dawn, you are to go to the far northern part of your town to Lilico Lane, house number 26. There, you will meet an escort who will show you the way to Hogwarts. You are to please come alone. If you must, you may ask for your friends' presences later on your visit._

_                 Minerva McGonagall,_

_                 Deputy Headmistress _

   " The hell is this?" Sono inquired, tossing the letter back at Kenshin. Kenshin sighed. " To tell you the truth, I really don't know, that I don't," Kenshin admitted quietly while starring at the paper in his hands.

  " Well, I don't think you should go," Kaoru stated. " Yeah!" Yahiko piped up, " They can't make him go like that!" As the assistant master and pupil talked about all the reasons why Kenshin shouldn't go, Kenshin's mind drifted from the Dojo. 

   'I've never heard of Dumbledore before, that I have not…nor do I have a clue as if to confirm the…"witchcraft"…' But deep in the back of head, something told him he needed to go and do what the letter said. He needed to find out who that strange woman was, and why he had been summoned…

  That thought led to another good question; why _was_ he needed? If what he could tell was true, and that there was magic involved, then why ask a mortal for help? Can't they just zap their problems away like…. well, magic?? These thoughts engrossed the swordsman. This was all very strange…

   " Kenshin!" Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts. " Oro?" Kaoru sighed. " You're not going, are you?" she asked. Kenshin lowered his gaze. " …I'm afraid I have to, that I do," he said. 

  " But you don't know anything about these guys!" Sono retorted. 

" Exactly…" 

 Sono stared at Kenshin. " What the hell do you mean by that?"

  " I mean that they really might need my assistance," Kenshin meekly said, looking up with his usual smile. 

  " Well, I think they're only saying that they want you to go there because they're lunatics!" Yahiko exclaimed. " See, I bet that they actually want you to be the goat for some creepy ritual and cut your innards open and--"

    WHAM!

  Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head with a large fan that appeared out of nowhere. " Oh please, like that'll happen, Yahiko!"

  " It could happen. ya know!!" the young swordsman yelled.

   Sono and Kenshin sat quietly in a corner, while Yahiko and Kaoru got into yet another one of their arguments, and sipped on some tea. " So…" Sono started, " Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Kenshin put his tea down and took out his envelope.

   _To Mr. Kenshin Himura, Kamia Dojo courtyard washing clothes._

  ' They knew exactly what I was doing, that they did. I really should watch myself…' then out loud, Kenshin said, " I should go, it would be rude to turn them down so quickly, that it would." He smiled at the former street fighter. Sono sighed, " Well, tomorrow's September 1st…What time are you going?"

  " At dawn, like they said," Kenshin smiled again.

#####

   There was a wrapping at the door one early morning. The air was crisp and cool outside and the sun had yet to spout from the ground. A middle aged man groaned when he heard the knocking at the rice door. He groggily got out of his bed and, while sputtering curses at whoever was waking him up at this hour, shuffled to the door.

   " Yeah, what?" the man answered the door to see a handsome young man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  The older man raised an eyebrow. 

  " Um, sorry to wake you at this hour," Kenshin apologized with a slight bow. " But I was wondering if you knew where house number twenty six is."

  " In this neighborhood?"

" Yes, sir." The man laughed. " Kid, there's never been a number twenty six here!" While musing himself with the samurai's question, he slothly shuffled back into his house and closed the door.  Kenshin sighed, then took out his letter from his left sleeve. " …Well, this house is number twenty five…and the ones next to it are twenty seven and twenty four…but there is no twenty six, indeed there isn't." He thought that perhaps they had made a mistake as to where he was supposed to go. Just then he heard a flap of a cloak next to the house that he was at. He looked towards the sound and saw midnight blue fabric snake into the ally between house twenty-five and twenty seven. Curious, Kenshin jumped into the alleyway after it.

  " Greetings, Mr. Himura!!" a chubby little man in midnight robes greeted the rurouni in a heavy English accent. He was bald except for the patches of white hair that were above his ears, and he had beady black eyes that shined cheerfully. Kenshin blinked, a bit startled. " Oro?" he said automatically. " I'm your escort!" the man said cheerfully, " My name is Granter Duluth, Mr. Himura. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Granter then took Kenshin's hand and shook it firmly. 

  " The pleasure's all mine," Kenshin smiled. Granter then let go and walked further into the alley. " Well, we best be going now!" Kenshin nodded and followed the strange little man till they stopped at a dead end. The little man then took out a stick, or wand to those of us who aren't Kenshin, and started to draw on the wall before them. Kenshin thought that the little man was losing his mind. " Uhh…sir…" Kenshin trailed off when he saw the stick trailing green light where it had marked. When Granter was finished, he had drawn a door that's outline was glowing a pale green shade. " Right then," he then drew a handle on the door and opened it. Inside looked like a normal Japanese home.

  Kenshin's mouth and eyes were wide open. " H-How did you…??" 

" Come on, Mr. Himura!" Granter then walked in. Kenshin shook his head, then stepped cautiously through the door. He followed Granter through the house until they reached the back door. At this point, Kenshin figured that this was number twenty-six. 

  " Mr. Duluth…"

" Please, call me Granter."

 Kenshin smiled. " Granter, could you tell me what's going on?" the little man stopped and looked at him questionably. " I mean, I would like to know a bit more about Hogwarts and this Dumbledore, that I would." 

  " Certainly, Mr. Himura." He then found the back door of the house, then slid it open. On the other side, was what appeared to be a gift shop for voodoo trinkets and potions. 

 " Ah, Grant!" an old woman behind the counter squeaked cheerfully. " I see you got him."

 " Yup," Granter beamed. " We're off to meet up with Lupin and Moody now." 

  Kenshin blinked. Lupin?? Moody?? He shrugged, then said politely to the woman, bowing a bit, " Hello, ma'am."  

" Well, hello, dear," she smiled. " You best be off. Moody doesn't like to wait."

 " It's not that, Margaret," the man said, " It's just that he'll think we've been abducted!" With a chuckle, he motioned for Kenshin to follow him out of the shop. Kenshin bid farewell to the woman, then followed Granter out. Kenshin's mouth hung open when they stepped out. He saw many strange items being carried around by people in colored robes. There were also advertisements hung in windows for items like, " Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans."

   " Welcome to Diagon Alley, Mr. Himura!"

Kenshin stared in awe. " What….what is this place?" he asked. " It's where wizards and witches get their shopping done," Granter said with a smile. He then pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe and looked at it. " Right…" he murmured. " Even though I highly doubt you'll be able to use one—you being a muggle 'n all-- Dumbledore said we might as well try it anyway…We better hurry up and meet the boys…" Kenshin was about to ask what he was talking about, but the elder man started to walk to a shop briskly. Kenshin sighed, then followed in suit. The shop was a shabby, narrow one. The letters, in peeling gold, read over the door _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 383 B.C._ (Guess where he's going?)  A bell tinkled as they stepped through the door. 

   " Welcome," said an old man with shinning eyes. " What can I do for you?" Kenshin didn't know why, but this man seemed…strange…

  " Right," Granter gave Ollivander the parchment. Ollivander took out his glasses and read it over. " Curious…" he muttered his famous quote. " Very well." He took out his wand, flicked it, and made the parchment disappear; making Kenshin gawk. " Come over here, boy." Kenshin nodded, then followed the old man to a wall lined with boxes while Granter sat in an old chair nearby. Ollivander pulled out a silver marked tape measurer. " Which is….er…..what hand do you write with?"

 " My right." 

 " Hold out your arm." He then measured the swordsman's arm like he did with Harry. (A/N: Harry's coming up soon. *Next chapter more than likely* And those two are gonna be together a bit...probably driving everyone nuts! ^_^) Shoulder to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around the head. " Nice scar you have there," he commented on Kenshin's cross-shaped scar.

 The shopkeeper then went and looked at the boxes, then pulled one out from the second bottom row. " Here. Pine and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches." Kenshin took the box, and opened it with a puzzled look.

   " Oro?" he muttered. " What am I supposed to do?"

" Give it a flick, muggle!" he spat. Kenshin picked the wand up, then gave it a flick. Nothing happened. 

 " I knew that would happen…" Ollivander murmured, pulling out another box. " Maple and phoenix feather. Nine inches." Kenshin tried giving that a flick, but nothing happened as well. Then the old shopkeeper noticed the weapon hung around the wanderer's waist. " What do you have there?"

  Kenshin blinked. " Oh, it's my sword."

 " Sword, eh? How often do you use it?" he said while examining it closer. Kenshin hummed nervously. " Uhh…a…lot…?" he stammered.

  " Why do you use it?"

" To help Miss Kaoru or anyone else who needs assistance."

 " Curious…" He then went to the back of the room, and climbed up a ladder while muttering to himself. " So, you help people in need, eh?"

  " Hai," Kenshin said with a slight nod. He didn't get what the guy was getting at. Ollivander then shuffled down the ladder with a box. " Willow and dragon heart string. Thirteen and a quarter inches." He then added, " And swing it like a sword." Puzzled, Kenshin held the wand in his hands. " Well go on! Swing it in a fancy sword style!" 

     " HITEN MITSURUGI RYU; RYU TSUI SEN!!" Kenshin jumped into the air and slashed his wand downwards, making sparks of white and red flame out of the wand. But, unfortunately, the sparks were out of control. " Oro?!" O_O

    They zipped to one part of the store to the next; exploding when coming in contact with something. Kenshin danced around, looking quite panicked at what he did; trying to avoid the sparks with the other two. ' I think I wasn't supposed to do that!' 

   After what seemed like hours of running around for him and the other two men, the sparks stopped coming out of Kenshin's wand. However, there were scorch marks everywhere and boxes of wands littered onto the floor. 

  " There…is your…. wand…." Ollivander panted while emerging from a pile of boxes and wands. " But don't use that thing like that again!! …Heck, don't use that thing at all unless you really have too!" Kenshin sweatdroped as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Granter whistled from behind a shelf. " Who knew a muggle could do so much damage!" 

  " Oro? What's a muggle?" Kenshin asked. 

" Non-magical folk," Granter stated. " But…if you could do that, then I guess you're not really a muggle. Are ya?" 

    Granter gave Ollivander seven gold coins that Kenshin has never seen before, then the pair left. " What the hell was that move you did back there, anyway, Mr. Himura?" Grater asked enthusiastically. " It was the Ryu Tsui Sen of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin stated. " Though, I probably over did it, didn't I?" he added while rubbing the back of his neck. 

   " 'Over did it'? You bloody went over the wall with that one, mate!" Grater chuckled. " Now that part is taken care of, we best get ya on your way to Hogwarts, n' find Lupin and Moody!" 

 ' Finally, I'll meet Dumbledore,' Kenshin thought with a bit of excitement. He then asked, " Who is Dumbledore?"

 Grater smiled. " Only one of the most brilliant men who ever lived!" he exclaimed. " I don't really care if the Ministry thinks he's a quack. He did so much for our kind, and they shouldn't just blow off what he says just because they're scared He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back n' they're not willing to accept that fact!!" he clutched his fists at the thought of the Ministry. Kenshin blinked in confusion. " 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'?" Kenshin repeated. Grater covered his mouth quickly when he saw a few heads turn in their direction. " Not so loud, Mr. Himura," he warned. " He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be explained by Dumbledore." Kenshin nodded; still confused. 

  " But anyway, Dumbledore is the man who created twelve different uses for dragon's blood. Not bad compared to those tellys that those muggles have now-a-days."

  " 'Tellys'?"

 " Oh, right. I nearly forgot to mention…." He cleared his throat, then put his hands behind his back. " You're not in 1867 anymore. You're in the year 1997!!" (A/N: Did I get that right? I'm making this Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts…either way, it's somewhere around there! And I'm not finished with the 5th book yet since I got it last week…so I hope I dun get anything messed up!)

   " ……………………………….." Kenshin stared at him with little blue lines forming under his bangs. " T-that's a hundred and thirty years…" he murmured. " ORO??!!" 

  Granter sighed as he looked at Kenshin, who huddled into a sitting ball as little blue flames swished around him. " This is going to be a looooong day." 

*************************

LDB: There! It was longer than the last chapter! The next one is when Kenshin meets Mad-Eye Moody and Lupin!!! And maybe Harry!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^

Kenshin: Lady hopes that you enjoyed that chapter, that she does. ^_^x

LDB: Just don't take out that bloody wand, Kenshin….it's a freckin' dangerous stick!!!!

Kenshin: Oh…it won't backfire this time! *takes it out and it starts turning everything into chickens* ORO?!! O.o

LDB: AHHHHH!!!! *both her and Kenshin turn into chickens* ….-.- Greeaaaaat. How am I gonna write now?!!?! I DON'T HAVE HANDS!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: ^_^;;; Gomen, Lady….^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; R&R!!


	3. Broom Vroom

      Kenshin Wizardry Chapter 3!!!!

LDB: Oh! Thanks you for the reviews! And for the cyber cookie from nyqueenie ! ^.^ And to the one guy; sorry, my typo bad. I knew Dumbledore discovered the uses….^^;;; And to Jay: Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. ^_^ I wouldn't want to get on anyone's bad side on accident. And to Bloodfang about the HITEN thing; Well, it could be called either the way you put it or the way I put it. Other than that, I know what I'm doing!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Sure you do, Lady…-.- Miss LDB own nothing but that shoe, that she doesn't.

LDB: …Hmmm…Kenshin! Use your wand to give me ownership of everything!! :)

Kenshin: Uhhh….I dunno how…..

LDB: -.-;;;;; Damn…..To the FIC!!!!!!!!

*****************************

   Kenshin held his hands to his mouth as he groaned in pain. He felt little cuts suddenly lash in the inside of his mouth, and made him bleed. He didn't know how to stop this, and it was starting to hurt more and more. He coughed up some blood. ' What's going on?!' he thought as his hands returned to his mouth when he felt another cut. He then looked down at the small pool of blood that he hacked up.

  The blood on the ground started to twitch. Kenshin's eyes widened as sweat formed on his brow. The blood then took the shape of a red snake, and hissed at the rurouni. At the hiss, Kenshin felt something sharp glide down his back. He turned around, but saw no one. He then went to draw his sword, only to find it missing. ' What the…?'

  The snake then lunged at him and bit into Kenshin's right ankle. Kenshin yelled in pain, and tried to get the snake off of him. But his hands went through the reptile. He drew them back to see that they were covered in blood. The blood then glowed bright red as new, hot pain shot through his hands and arms. He screamed in agony and tried to wipe the stuff off onto his clothes. Bad move on his part.

  The red blood latched onto his clothes and expanded, as well as shoot more pain into his body. He was starting to panic as the blood started to consume parts of his body. Kenshin struggled as hard as he can to break free, but the blood started to envelop his body in red pain.

  Kenshin let out one final scream before his head was swallowed in his own blood.

*********************************

LDB: THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

Kenshin:Oro?!?! O.o The reviewers will kill you for that!!! Then what's the rest of this page?!

LDB: Heheh. Just adds and such….

Kenshin: Oro?!

LDB: LOL Just kidding!!! This is but a prankish thing devised by someone who is BORED!!!

Kenshin: …Oro…….-.-

LDB: Back to the story!!! *hides so the readers don't kill me for that stunt*

*****************************

      Kenshin bolted upright as sweat beaded down his face and neck. His eyes were wide with panic.

" Alright, Mr. Himura?"

  Kenshin looked over to see Granter Duluth sitting in an armchair, with a cup of tea in his hands. " O-Oro…" Kenshin muttered while holding his head. "…Where are we? What happened??"

 " You fainted after I told you about…uhh…" Granter paused, thinking if repeating what he said earlier would make the redhead faint again or not.

 " I…I remember now…" Kenshin mumbled. " Hai…I'm in another time…" He looked at the stout wizard to confirm this. Granter nodded. " Got it in one, Mr. Himura. Just dun faint on me again." Kenshin sweatdroped. " I won't…" The rurouni then looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark bedroom, and he was in a bed. There was a window to his far left, but it was closed with heavy material that didn't let any light in….and this placed looked very old…

  " Where are we?" Kenshin asked. " Don't worry, lad," Granter said, then took a sip of his tea. " We're only here to meet up with Moody and Lupin. Then we'll be on way to Hogwarts." Kenshin got out from under the covers and stood up. " Who are they?" he inquired.

   " Who are who now?" Kenshin's head snapped to the door, from where he heard the voice, to see two men standing there. " Them," Granter said while pointing to the new people.

  The tallest one was wearing shabby robes, and his hair, despite how young he looked, had some gray to it. The other had long grizzled gray hair and a large chunk missing from his nose. And he had one small, dark, beady eye, while the other was large, round and electric blue.

  " So," Moody limped up to Kenshin and looked at him with his beady eye while his magic eye swiveled around, making Himura feel a bit nervous. " This is _him_? He doesn't look like much…" His magic eye then stopped moving around and fixed itself to look at Kenshin. This made the swordsman fell even more fidgety. " Hmmm…" Moody muttered. 

  " Uhh…p-pleased to meet you…" Kenshin politely said, though he was still nervous about Moody's eye. 

" Please excuse Moody," Lupin apologized for his uncomfortable position. " My name is Lupin, and he's Moody." Kenshin bowed. " I'm Kenshin Himura."

  " We know that, boy," Moody spat. " What, do you think we'd be here to protect someone whose name was still anonymous to us?" Kenshin stuttered an "Oro" while placing a hand behind his head. " Be nice, Moody," Granter teased. 

  " Did he get a wand?" Lupin asked. 

" Yup. He did," Grater smiled. " Though he's quite a handful when he waves it around."

 " Well," Moody looked closer at Kenshin. " He definitely isn't another stupid muggle then." Kenshin didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not. " Let's get going then," Moody growled while limping to the door. 

  Kenshin sighed as the other two started to follow Moody. He was still very confused. But he shrugged it all off, then trotted after them down the dark and dingy hallway. 

  " Try to be quiet while we walk down here," Moody growled at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded, but then nearly shrieked when he saw strange creatures' heads (Or house elves as we know them by) mounted on the wall to his left. 

  " Shut up!" Moody barked. " What's the problem?"

" T-T--" Kenshin stuttered as he shakily pointed to the heads. " Oh, those are just house elves," Granter nonchalantly said, then continued down the hallway. Kenshin scooted by the heads, as though he thought they were going to open their eyes at any second and glare at him, then darted down to where the others were. 

   Just when they were almost out of the hall, Kenshin saw something shuffle from a room and out into the hall, muttering something about mudbloods. It looked similar to the house elf heads he saw on the wall, but this one was alive and it had a body. Which to Kenshin, was a reason to yell out; which he did. 

  " You idiot!" Moody shouted at Kenshin. " I told you to be quiet!!" Just then, Kenshin heard the most horrible scream ever. He held his hands to his ears to block out the sound. Lupin sighed. " I'll get it…" He then jogged out of the hall. After a few minutes, Kenshin, Moody, and Granter came out of the hall to see Lupin and some other man pulling down some old curtains on something, and that the screams have stopped. " Well, that should keep her quiet," a man with shoulder length, messy hair said. 

   " …Mudblood filth running around the mistress's home…" Came a voice from behind Kenshin. Kenshin saw the old house elf again, and nearly screamed but covered his mouth his hands. The elf then shuffled into another room, still muttering to himself. 

  " Don't mind him," said the new man, " He's always like that." He then smiled at the redhead, then went off into the hall. 

     The four of them were out of the house and into the run-down street. It was raining outside and there was no sign of anyone out in the rain except for them.

  " I don't suppose he knows how to fly," Moody growled while his magical eye looked at the youngest man in the group. " Nope. I dun think so," Granter said while shrugging. " Well, too bad for him then." Moody muttered while shuffling down the street, " He's going to fly anyway."  

  Kenshin sweatdroped. " O-Oro??" He knew he wasn't going to like this….

     *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

   " C'mon Harry!" Ron called out to his friend on Platform 9 ¾ . (Yay! Harry and Ronny!! ^_^) Harry jogged up to Ron with his luggage, and hauled it into the train before the last whistle blew. 

  " Oie…Well, I got to go for now, Harry," Ron said. " You know, the Prefect thing and all…" Harry nodded, and then Ron said in a low voice, " Try not to sit with any loonies like last year, okay?" He then turned on his heel and left Harry. 

  It had been one hell that summer. But then again, it usually was. But he was able to meet up with Ron, thank god. He also had heard Mr. And Mrs. Weasley talking about someone coming to help Dumbledore…

  But he couldn't hear all of it. Harry sighed. Oh, well. He needed to find a seat. He pulled his luggage around for what seemed like forever, until he found an empty room. 

   He put all his things away, then sat down. He was tired from last night, since the twins kept him and Ron up practically all night with some of their new magic tricks for their joke shop; Like the heckle-back balls and the sour dour bombs. (Dun ask what they are, cuz I just made them up! ^^;;;)  Harry looked up at the sky. It was a light gray color, and it was lightly raining. Harry slumped back into his seat, starring at the window until he fell asleep….

  ….But he could've sworn he saw something pink make a bomb dive in the air outside….

    *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

   " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin was screaming at the top of his lungs as his broom dove down to the ground, then swoop back up, swirl around, and did flips continuously.

   " …You know, I think it would've been safer for him to take the bus…" Lupin said as he watched the rurouni do loop-de-loops. Moody scuffed. " He's pathetic! He can't even handle a bloody broom!" He then turned to Granter, who was flying at his right. " Are you sure you picked up the right one?" Granter sighed. 

  " Well…yeah," he muttered. " …But…I'm starting to wonder why Dumbledore wants him…"

" You know why," Moody said while watching Kenshin. " He's probably a better clown then he is as a fighter," he commented.

  Lupin coughed. " …Shouldn't we try to stop him?" he asked as he saw Kenshin pull up from another nosedive.

 " He'll be fine, actually," Moody said, " After all, who in their right mind would try to attack _him_?"  He pointed to Kenshin, who looked like he was ridding a stick that was possessed by the spirit of a bucking bronco. " You do have a point there, Moody," Granter said while Lupin nodded. " But what's to stop him from hurting himself?" Lupin pointed out. The other two sweatdroped. "…Yet, another good point…" Granter said. (Not really on the ball today, are they? :p)

   " WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! GET ME OFF OF THIS THIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed while hanging on to his broom for dear life. His broom then decided to ascend into the air a bit more and pick up some more speed. " HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!"  Then the broom dived down to the ground, but pulled up when it was a few feet from the ground, and started to fly parallel to the ground.

   He saw a big tree with long limbs not to far in the distance….

  ….And he was heading right for it.

 " LUUUUPPIIIIIN!!! MOODDDDYYYYY!!!! GRAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!" He yelled as he got closer to the tree.  

   As Kenshin was a short mile away from the tree, Lupin flew in and snatched the rurouni by the back of his shirt, and landed on the ground as Kenshin's unstable broom crashed into the Whomping Willow. " That was close…" Lupin sighed.

  Kenshin watched, as little blue lines formed over his right eye, his broom be broken into many small pieces by the living tree's limbs. " …Oro…" he whined as Moody and Granter landed next to them.

  " Well, let's go to the headmaster," Moody growled.  Kenshin nodded; thankful that this _joyride_ was soon to be over with. The four made their way up to the castle, where Kenshin saw a train with children climbing out of it and got into groups. Kenshin stopped in his tracks when he saw one of them stare at him. It was a boy with messy hair and had a pair of glasses on.

   *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

    ' That's the guy I saw flying outside my window!' Harry thought as he looked at the man with the pink shirt. ' What's he doing here?' Harry saw three other men were with him. He couldn't tell who they were, but they were telling the man in the pink shirt something. The stranger bowed to the others, then started to walk over to where the students were. Harry froze when the man passed him. 

    But then the guy stopped when he was three steps away from Harry. He turned around and smiled at the boy, then continued on his way. ' Who was that?' Harry asked himself as he heard some of his classmates whisper about the man. 

*************

LDB: …That's it for now. I think I'm gonna put a chapter up every week er something from this rate…^^;; But when I think the next one's gonna be a doozy since Kenshin'll want some things answered. 

Kenshin: Please R&R. And…no brooms, PLEASE! O.o;;;;;;;


	4. A note from the author Me

    Okay, I'm just telling all of you fans of Kenshin Wizardry that I'm taking a break from writing this to FINISH the 5th Harry Potter Book so I don't have to hold back on anything for fear of messing up something. (I'm more then halfway through, so it shouldn't take much longer) So please bear with me on this and I'll give you Kenshin plushies!!!

         Love,

  Lady of Dark Blood

           AKA

           LDB


	5. Dark Dreams and Dark Ties

      Kenshin Wizardry Chapter 4!!!!

LDB: HOOOOOOOOOOLLLY Macaroni and cheese balls!!!! O.o;; I got over 60 bloody reviews!!! Wow…people really DO like this fic….I'm so happy!!!!!! *gives all the reviewers Kenshin Plushies* ^_^ I love you guys!!! (And to Kimeko; it's ok about the 'who died' thing, cuz the day you reviewed was the exact same day that I was looking through the chapters and accidentally saw who died. ^^;;; Dumb me.) and I haven't finished the book since I keep spacing out and doing a million other things…so I'm just gonna type and read what I can cram in like I did before!! :p  and Yeah, I know Kenshin's shirt is  magenta…but that's technically pink….right????? 

Kenshin: …At lest you're not giving me away, that you aren't. ^^;;;

LDB: I might…

Kenshin: Oro?! O.o;;;;

LDB: Just kidding! :p 

Kenshin: -.- As usual, LDB owns nothing but this fic and the plot (if there is any, that is -.- )

LDB:  ok, just to tell ya 

_ // this is flashback //_

' this is thought'

This is just song lyric stuff 

 **and this is when two or more people think or say the same thing**

And after many computer crashes and…other things that are odd, I can now say; ON TO THE FIC!!!!! ^_^

    ******

    Kenshin walked along the corridors of the gigantic castle all alone, with his mind drifting to one thought to another as he looked upon some of the things that were in this castle. (Mostly, what the heck is that thing?? :p) His mind once again drifted from his body as his feet tapped the cool stone floor, and echoed through the silence. All of this happened so fast…especially the broom ride. (A/N: I so loved writing that one!! ^_^_^ muahahaha) He really didn't know where he was going; Lupin and the others just told him to head into the castle….

   That seemed like it was three hours ago. (-.-) ' …Maybe I was supposed to wait for someone…' Kenshin thought suddenly; feeling stupid as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. 

  " Meow"

 Kenshin stopped, then looked down at his feet. A little tabby cat sat in front of him while swishing its tail back and forth lazily about. Hmm…The cat seemed familiar…

  Kenshin crouched down to the cat's level, smiling. " Hello there, little kitty," he greeted.

 " Hello, Mr. Himura. I see you're still in one piece…that's good," the cat purred while standing up on all fours. Kenshin was once again, in shock. (Who saw that coming? :p) " Oro!! It's you!! You're that cat that came to the dojo, that you are!" Kenshin exclaimed while standing up. 

 " Quite correct, Mr. Himura." Kenshin rubbed his eyes. He should get used to all of this insane stuff happening, but he's Kenshin; so there. :p When Kenshin stopped rubbing his eyes, he didn't see the cat anymore, but that stern looking woman that was at the dojo. " …S….So you're the cat??" Kenshin asked while blinking.

  " Indeed I am," McGonagall said. " Now, follow me please." She turned and started to walk down the halls. Kenshin shook his head, wondering if this is some crazy dream from drinking too much sake with Sono or something. He pinched his cheek and winched. Nope, this was real. He sighed, then trotted after the professor. 

   " Um…" Kenshin stuttered from behind the woman.

" You can call me Professor McGonagall," she said as though she read the rurouni's mind. Kenshin tucked his arms away in his shirt as they trudged on. " Oro…How can you turn into a cat? Can you turn into other animals??"

  " I'm a Animmagus."

" A what?"

 "A witch or wizard that can change into animal form. And no, I can only turn into a cat." McGonagall stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. " _Butterbeer_," McGonagall muttered. The gargoyle then sprung to life, and moved out of the way as the wall behind it moved as well. She turned to the redhead. " Shall we go?" 

  Kenshin nodded, and mentally screamed when he saw that scene. (If he doesn't scream out loud, he's screaming on the inside :p) He followed her up the moving stairs (Which made Kenshin scream out loud and made him think that the stairs were trying to eat them when they were near the top*Think of a kid on their first time on an escalator* :p), then stood silently as McGonagall knocked on the large doors. 

  The doors swung open, on their own, to revile the headmaster's office.  Kenshin looked at all the portraits on the walls as he cautiously walked in, then at the strange silver objects around the room. Though, he thought he saw one portrait of a woman wink at him. (O.o) " Wait here for a second. He'll be here shortly." With that, the Griffindor teacher left while shutting the doors behind her. 

   Kenshin was astounded by all the tings in the room. He spotted a red bird in a cage next to the desk, sleeping. He didn't know what that was, but he thought the bird was pretty. On one of the shelves though, was a hat that looked much older than anything else in that office. Kenshin went over to it and examined it. It looked like it was sewn together with rags in a supposed pointed wizard hat fashion, and there was a tear near the rim of the hat. Kenshin picked the hat up, and looked at it more closely. ' …I wonder what I would look like with thins thing on…' he thought as he slid the hat on. The hat slid over his eyes, making him sweatdrop as he couldn't see. ' I should've guessed…' the samurai thought. 

  " Should've guessed what?"

 Kenshin jumped. "Oro! W-who's there??" 

 " Who's where? I'm here."

" Here??" Kenshin started to walk through the room with his hands out, trying to find the voice. (silly goose forgot to take off the hat :p) " Here, where?? ORO!"

" …I'm the hat."

 Kenshin jumped. 

 " Apparently you don't know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the sorting hat!"

 "Um…p-pleased to meet you….I'm …Kenshin….?" Kenshin stammered. " Oro…. could you tell me what the heck this place is?" he asked politely.

" Certainly. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the young come to become the best scorers and sorceresses they can become. You see, this place has four houses where the children are filed into; each house represented one of the four founders of this school. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Griffindor, where they meet their certain needs to be at their best!"

 Kenshin blinked. " So how do they get into these houses?"

" Well, that's where I come in. I sort them into their houses."

" How do you do that?"

" I look into their minds and hearts, that's what I do."

" Hmmm….What house would I be in?" Kenshin asked. (I bet a lot of you will love this :p)

There was a pause. " Well, this is a hard one…" the hat muttered. Kenshin 'oroed'. " What's the matter?" he asked.

" …There are two that you could be in…" then he added, " You seem to be similar to Harry Potter."

" Oro?"

 " Well, because of your Battousai self--" Kenshin stiffened slightly "—You could be fantastic in Slytherin! But the you that you are now, at the moment, you would be a perfect Griffindor."

 " How do you know about that????" Kenshin asked while narrowing his eyes slightly. 

" I told you, I see into people."

" And what did you mean ' at the moment'?"

" I know that you can turn into your former self in a blink of an eye! You're very unstable….no offence." Kenshin was at a lost of words. This magic stuff was definitely serious business. " So, you don't really know, that you don't?"

 " Not really, no. Just that you're one of the two…but I don't know which one."

" But…what house did you put this Harry Potter in?"

" In Griffindor, since he seemed to want it to be that way."

" Oh…. alright…. thank you." Kenshin then took off the hat and placed it back on the shelf from where he found it. From what he could tell about these houses, Slytherin was a house for the more wicked wizards and witches go into. He certainly didn't want to go there, even though he knew the Battousai would probably enjoy it. He sighed then straitened up, and walked over to one of the portraits. He could have sworn that someone was in it! But it was empty now.

   " Good day, Mr. Kenshin Himura!"

Kenshin spun around towards the desk to see an old man with a long silvery beard in dark blue robes, sitting in the chair with a smile on his face. " Oro! H-how did you get there?" Kenshin asked. 

 " Well, while you were talking to the Sorting Hat, I decided to take a seat and wait for you to finish…hope you don't mind," the old man said, still smiling. Kenshin smiled. " Pleased to meet you Mister…"

 ":Albus Dumbledore is my name," he said. He stood up, then walked over to the shorter man. (haha! But can't you just imagine it?? :p) " I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we need your help on important matters." 

  Kenshin nodded, then asked, " What is the problem, sir?"

" You see…" Kenshin saw that the once empty portrait was now inhabited by a headshot of someone who, like the rest of the portraits, was looking at him and the headmaster. " A great, and terribly evil wizard has obtained something from the past so that he may rule over all." Dumbledore walked over to the bird and let him out of his cage. The bird jumped onto its owner's shoulder. " And this certain thing he obtained concerns you…. please, sit down. You must be tired." Kenshin pulled up a chair to the desk and sat, while the elder man sat at his desk while petting his bird. 

  " What is it that this wizard got from the past that concerns me?" Kenshin asked.

" ….Because, he got you." Kenshin blinked in confusion. " But…I'm here!" The headmaster smiled. " What I mean is, he has the Battousai." Kenshin stiffened. " You see, he was able to modify a portkey—those things enable something to be transported to a certain place—so it could go back in time." He paused to see Kenshin's wide eyes. " He went back to the time when you were the Man Slayer, and recruited you into his private army."

  Kenshin was at a lost of words once more. This was not happening! The Battousai, here?? 

 " I asked you to come, so you could help us in our fight, and make sure the Battousai doesn't eliminate his target."

" Oro? What target?" 

" A boy that attends this school," the wizard started, " Mind you, he's not ordinary. He is the only one who has been able to foil the Dark Lord's evil plans, so that is why the Battousai will go after him; so he won't get in the Evil One's way anymore." Kenshin stood up.

 " But how do you people know of me?" he asked.

  " Well, as one of my friends have probably told you, you are in the future…and your past is in Japanese history books. That, and from what I have heard from many of the students who live in the muggle world, you have a cartoon about you. So I'm not surprised that the Dark One has found of your existence in the past." 

   Kenshin was very pale. His former self was here, and was going to kill a boy…and he had a cartoon! Whatever that was… Kenshin sat back down. " oro…" he muttered.

  " I know this all must come as a bit of a shock to you, Mr. Himura," Dumbledore said with sympathy, " But I ask for your assistance. This is a serious matter of life and death….And if the Dark Lord has his way, he may try to destroy your time as well. We need your help, Kenshin Himura."

  Kenshin looked up at the old wizard. " …I will help, that I will," Kenshin agreed. Then he said under his breath, " I will not let the Battousai win…" 

   This was not going to be a battle against Lord Voldemort; oh no. This was going to be a war against himself. For years, the Battousai had haunted his memories, and sometimes took control over him. But he won't let the Battousai get the better of him this time; He will prove that he can be dominate over the demon of a bloody past that would be better forgotten. He will not let the man he once was kill anymore innocent lives that have done nothing wrong. 

  " Thank you, Kenshin Himura," Dumbledore smiled. He stood up, then strolled over to the swordsman. " Come, I'll show you to your room."

   Kenshin gaped at his room. There were strange objects here that were not like the one's in the headmaster's office, but they were just as fascinating. His bed was a red and white four poster bed that sat next to a large window that overlooked the forest near the school, as well as a strange field. 

  " This will be your room. I hope you'll have a good night's rest here." Dumbledore turned to leave, but then stopped at the door. " Oh, and while you're here, you will have to be a teacher. That way, no one will get suspicious." 

  " What am I going to teach?" Kenshin asked while plopping down on his bed. " Severus will come by in the morning to tell you what you are going to teach. Goodnight." With a flick of his robe, he disappeared into the hall. 

  Kenshin lied back onto the feathery bed. This whole day was the strangest he has ever lived. Who would have thought that he, Kenshin Himura, would get mixed up in magic! He rolled over on his side, and sighed. He was exhausted from all the screaming he has done. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

******** 

    Harry lied wide-awake on his bed as his friends snored and sighed in their sleep. He felt something really weird when he saw the guy in the pink shirt. Maybe he could be an agent for Voldemort?

**_//_**_The guy stopped when he was three steps away from Harry. He turned around and smiled at the boy, then continued on his way**//**_

   Nah, he couldn't be. There was something weird about him, which was true. But there was something friendly towards him that made Harry feel comfortable around him. He sighed. Maybe he's one of the new teachers for that special class that the sixth years are taking. He didn't know, but he wanted to know. There was something not right about that guy. Harry rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was; 

  Why on Earth would any man wear a pink shirt in public like that?

 (hehehee, I couldn't help myself ^_^)

********

 (A/N: I had to do this cuz I was listening to the song. ^_^)

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone..._

  Kenshin walked along the grounds of a strange land that was surrounded by trees and mist. His eyes darted around cautiously as he walked among the scattered trees. He knew he was here, and he intended to find him…but what he would do after he was found, he didn't know. He then jumped into the branches of one tree and surveyed the area. He saw a small pond that hooked up to a river…

  And there was the person he was looking for. 

 _Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can never see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played…_

   Kenshin jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as he could to the pond. He halted when he was right behind the person, who was washing his hands in the water. " Stand up, now!" Kenshin demanded. The other man stopped washing his hands, and stood up calmly. He turned around to face the swordsman. Kenshin gasped when he saw the other's hands were stained in blood. 

  _If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would..._

The other's eyes gleamed in the moonlight malevolently. " What seems to be the matter?" he asked coolly. Kenshin shook his head out of the trance that was caused by the other's hands, and drew out his sword. " You will stop killing everyone, and leave them in peace!" he declared. ". …Battousai!!"

   The Battousai laughed. " And do you plan to stop me with that tooth pick? Hmm? It couldn't pierce a piece of cloth!"

   _If I could change I would  
take all the pain I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
if I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame to the grave…_

   " Look at you, you're blaming me for what you lost control of, Shinta!" Battousai scuffed while flipping his hair behind him. " What are you talking about?!" Kenshin demanded. " You let me free…"

_    It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it's so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone…_

    Kenshin narrowed his violet eyes, but said nothing. The Battousai raised one hand to his face, and licked some of the blood off. " …You remember this, don't you?" He held out his bloody hand towards the rurouni. " This is blood. Something that used to make you feel good…" Kenshin backed away from the hand. " What's the matter, are you afraid of me, Kenshin?" The Battousai chuckled, then took a step forward. Kenshin stepped back again. " That's the trouble with you, you don't plan ahead. You thought you could confront me, didn't you? Well, look! You're backing away from me! You're afraid of me! You're afraid of yourself!!"

     _Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward  
So there'd never be a past…_

    The Battousai suddenly appeared behind Kenshin, then grabbed his sword, then tossed it aside. " Look at you…your potential died along with your fighting spirit…It's pathetic." Kenshin glowered at his other. " …I know you brought me here. So what do you want?!" Kenshin demanded. Battousai held a lock of Kenshin's hair in his hands, making Kenshin stiffen. " …I want to offer you something…" He then held the lock of hair to his face and inhaled his other's smell. 

   Kenshin jumped, then spun around to face Battousai with a scowl. " Well?" 

 " …Join me."

" What?" 

  " Join _us_…" He placed his bloody hands on the rurouni's shoulders. " If you do, you can have anything you have ever wanted…and you won't have to fight me…" Kenshin wrenched out of his grip. " NO! There is nothing that I don't need, that there isn't!" 

  " …What about Tomoe?" Kenshin froze in place. 

_    If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would…___

    " If you join me and Voldemort, she can be revived…and you could have her all to yourself…"

_    If I could change I would  
take all the pain I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
if I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame to the grave…_

    Kenshin stood still, and said nothing while the shadows fell upon his face to cover up his eyes. The Battousai walked around Kenshin. " Yes, it's true. What you want, the Dark Lord can give you; if you serve him loyally…" He then stopped behind the older swordsman, and leaned his head against his other's hair. " She can be alive again, Kenshin…" he whispered as though he was holding forbidden fruit in front of Kenshin, but wasn't going to give him any. " And you could even ask him for a normal life…"

_     Just watching it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
is so much simpler than change…_

    The Battousai smirked. He was giving in; he knew it. " What do you say, Kenshin?"  Kenshin said nothing for a moment. 

               BAM!

  The Battousai double over while holding his stomach. " You…you…" he gasped. Kenshin had his elbow out, and his body was slightly turned to the left. " _Don't touch me_…" he hissed while glaring down at his former self. 

_   It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone…._

     " You…moron!!!" The Battousai stood up; his yellow eyes were like a hungry tiger's. " You could've had anything!!!"

" I couldn't have true happiness…"

  " The hell are you talking about?!"

  " You couldn't understand…" Kenshin then narrowed his eyes more. " …Now get out of my head…" 

  " You really are a fool, Kenshin!!"

  " I said…OUT!!!"

   It's easier to run  
[If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made]…

    Kenshin was now holding his reverse blade sword, and took the stance of Battou Jitsu.  (A/N: did I spell that right?) " Out….NOW!!" The Battousai stood there with a scowl. " Fine…But the next time we meet, I will not be so easy on you…" He then turned his back on Kenshin, and started to walk into the thicket of the forest, leaving Kenshin there.

_     It's easier to go  
[If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame  
To the grave]._

   ************

(A/N: I dun own Linkin Park!!! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fics!!!! ^_^ That song reminds me of Kenshin so much for some reason. heheh) 

_When I pretend, everything is what I want it be,   
I looked exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can, but   
I can't pretend this is they way it will stay, I'm just   
(Trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so   
(I'm lying my way from)..._

       Harry scuttled through the graveyard as fast as he could. He did a double take to make sure he wasn't following him. He stopped when he saw that there was nothing behind him. 'Where did that guy go?' Harry asked himself.

   " I'm right here, _boy_."

  Harry spun around to see the man who was chasing him. He looked like the man in the pink shirt, but he looked meaner, he wore black, and his hair was tied up higher. " YOU WILL DIE BRAT!!!" He unsheathed his sword, making Harry pull out his wand; but the wand wasn't there! Harry started to run. He dodged behind a large tombstone, panting. For a few moments, all was quiet. Harry then turned his head to his left, and saw some writing on the tomb;

      HERE LIES HARRY POTTER, MAY HIS KIND SUFFER IN HELL

  Harry screamed while scrambling away from the tombstone. 

  "…I see you have seen your grave, little boy." Harry looked behind him to see the swordsman and Lord Voldemort behind him. " Fool, you have been nothing but a lucky basterd so far," Voldemort hissed.  Harry looked around frantically for a way to escape. He then got up and darted away from them, but he ran into something. He fell to the ground, then rubbed his head. He looked up to see his godfather standing before him. " Sirius!!" Harry got up and hugged his godfather. He felt so scared, but he knew things'll get better now that Sirius was here…he could help.

  " …Weakling." Harry was pushed violently to the ground. Harry blinked up at his godfather. " S-Sirius…?"

" Why can't you be brave like James?!" he demanded while glaring down at him. " Your father wouldn't be afraid…"

 " I'm not my dad, Sirius!" Harry protested while getting up. 

_You ...  
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take me back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
(No, no turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see   
(No, no turning back now)  
The very worst part of you  
Is me..._

     Harry blinked, then he was suddenly in the Shrieking Shack. He looked around, then saw a large Stag standing near the door. " …Dad…?" Harry whispered in astonishment. The stag merely looked at him, then jumped away. " Dad!!" Harry went to chase after him, but then he stopped when he saw that Ron and Ginny were in the hall. " Guys!" Harry exclaimed while running up to them, " I think I just saw my dad!!" 

  " It's always about you, isn't it?" Ron snapped. Harry blinked. " What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry demanded. 

" Yeah, Mr. Famous over here thinks he saw his dad. What, he can see the dead now?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry couldn't believe this. " I swear! He went that way! Why don't you believe me?!" 

  " The lil' snot will do anything to get attention now a days, " Ron said. " I'M NOT LYING!!" Harry yelled. 

_I remember what they taught to me,  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again   
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth )  
But the more I push I'm pulling away cause I'm   
(Lying my way from)..._

     Harry was now back at the graveyard. He looked around frantically, wondering what was going on. 

" Harry…" Harry turned around to see the man in black. " W-what do you want from me?!" Harry asked while trying to draw out his invisible wand. 

  " I am your doom, Harry Potter…" He took a step towards the boy. 

_You …  
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take me back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
(No, no turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see   
(No, no turning back now)  
The very worst part of you  
Is me..._

Harry turned to run away, but then he ran into Voldemort. He looked down with his silted snake eyes. " No one will be able to help you now, Potter," he hissed while raising up his wand. Harry had no way to escape. He was a goner…

   All he could do was watch as he used the Unforgivable Curse to kill him.

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like this  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like this  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like this…_

    Harry watched with wide eyes, wondering what he did wrong to make everyone mad at him…

 At the last second, before the curse was completed, Harry gasped for what he saw in front of him wasn't Voldemort…

_You   
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take me back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
(No, no turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see   
(No, no turning back now)_

_ The very worst part of you  
The very worst part of you…._

   ….Harry saw himself in Voldemort's place….

_     Is me. _

**********

     Both Harry and Kenshin woke up from their sleep in the middle of the night at the same time even though they were at different parts of the castle, one more terrified then the other.

** I hate it when that happens…**  (hehe, their first thought together. :p)

    Kenshin rubbed his eyes sleepily, while Harry was panting quietly in his bed. They both then lied back in their beds, and uneasily went back to sleep. 

*****

LDB: Phew! Got that done with! And again, IKNOW WHAT I'M DOING….Even though I have not finished my book!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;;;;;

Kenshin: Oro!

Harry: Hey! I'm here at last!! And why did you make me dream about THAT?! \_/+

LDB: ….*runs away from a ticked off Harry* R&R!!! Next chapter; What is going on at the Dojo???

Kenshin: …Knowing Miss. Kaoru, she is planning an invasion, that she is. -.-

Harry: Bye everyone! ^_^


	6. The new Teacher

    Kenshin Wizardry Chapter 5!!!

LDB: OK!! Just to tell ya, the dreams in chapter 5 do mean something later on, but they are NOT supposed to make sense at the moment, so don't strain your brains on it, k? ^_^ *gives everyone cookies* THANKS ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^ And since schools starting up I HAVE NO CLUE when I'll update again.

Kenshin: …Just go with her on this, ok everyone?

Harry: ORO!!! …Hey, I like saying that! ^_^

Kenshin: heeeeeeeey!! My liiiine!!! ORO!!!

Harry: OOORRRROOOO!!!

Kenshin: OOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Harry: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

LDB: -.-;;;; Anyway, TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 ************

     Back in 1868, (Or whatever freakin' time it is!) Kaoru was searching around town for any signs of Kenshin; but found none. " KENSHIN!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, " WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?!?!" 

   Sano and Yahiko covered their ears from the yells. " Ow…The Little Missy can sure scream…" Sano muttered while cleaning out his ear with his pinky. " BE QUIET SANO, AND HELP ME FIND KENSHIN!!" Kaoru bellowed while swatting the fighter over the head with the bamboo sword. Sano rubbed the big bump on his head. " Look, have you heard of a Hog…whatever around these parts?" Sano asked. 

  " No…"

 " Then he isn't anywhere near here. He's probably in another country or something."

" But why would he leave us?!"

" The same reason why he left to Kyoto last year, Kaoru," Yahiko interjected. " So, we'll just get a boat and--"

 " Kaoru," Sano sternly said, " Kenshin wanted to go alone. And if he wants us there, he'll get someone to get us like the letter said."

" But--"

" Quit swooning over him, Kaoru! It's embarrassing!!" Yahiko groaned. Karou smacked him over the head with her bamboo sword, making him pass out with a large bump on his head.

   Sano sweatdroped. " I wonder how Kenshin is doing…" he wondered while looking up at the cloudless sky.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Yeah, I know that kinda sucked :p)

   Kenshin looked out his window to see that it was raining lightly. He couldn't really sleep since he kept waking up to strange sounds, so he decided to wait for that guy to come and tell him what to do. ' I just hope it doesn't involve magic,' he thought dryly, remembering the accident with his wand…

   Hey, where was that wand at anyway??? Kenshin started to check to see if it was in his sash, nope not there. He checked to see if it was on his bed. Nu-uh. He frantically looked around his room, wondering where he put that dangerous stick at. " Oro! Where did I put it?!" 

   " You mean, this?"

   Kenshin poked his head out from under the bed, where he was searching for the wand. There stood a man with greasy, dark hair, and a long nose. (guess who? :p) Kenshin then spotted his wand in the stranger's hand. Kenshin quickly got off of the floor and scuttled over to the man. " Oh! Yes, thank you for finding it for me…" He reached a hand out to grab it, but the man pulled the wand back and examined it. " Hmm…This looks like a nice wand," he said while holding each end with a finger, " Too bad it belongs to someone who cannot keep track of his things." Kenshin blushed slightly. 

 " Oro….May I have it back?" Kenshin asked politely. 

" Very well," The man then tossed the swordsman his wand. Kenshin anxiously tried to catch it, as though it was a bomb that would explode if it hit the ground.  " Are you Severus?" the rurouni asked while carefully holding his wand in his hands. 

 " That's Professor Snape to you, Mr. Himura," he hissed. Kenshin sweatdroped slightly. " Er, ok. Sorry, Professor."

 Snape pensively looked at the red head. " …So, you are the great Himura…"

 Kenshin put a hand behind his head and chuckled a bit nervously at the 'great' comment.

" ….You look like a scrawny little girl." Kenshin facefaulted. Snape turned to the door and started to walk. "Shall we commence, Mr. Himura?" Kenshin nodded, then picked up his sword and followed the old git. (^_^ lol) 

**************

      Harry fiddled with the pencil in his hands boredly as he, Ron, Herminie (did I spell that right?), and the rest of the class waited for their new teacher to arrive. " Oie, I just hope we don't get another bloody git to teach us…again," Ron muttered while chewing at the tip of his quill. " Hey, Harry, do you think we'll get that weird guy that came yesterday?" 

  " That was a man?" Neville asked in astonishment. " I think so…" Ron wasn't so sure anymore about that. " I mean, well…." He looked over to the smart girl on his right. " Don't look at me, Ron. I dunno anything about this…it," she said, not knowing weather the person was a he or a she since she has yet to see for herself. (Author's  note: This kind of happened with a few friends of mine thinking that Kenshin is a girl. :p so blame them, not me!) 

   At that moment, the door creaked open. All the students hushed and directed their attention to the door to see who was the new teacher. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

INTERMISSION!!!!

LDB: Who do YOU think it is??? ^_^ Place your bets here now!!!!

Kenshin: Me??

Harry: Lupin??

Ron: A big hairy spider? O.o

Shishio: ME!!! ^_^

LDB: Shishio, WHAT are you doing here???

Shishio: Uhhh….I'm bored?

LDB: -.-

Kenshin: ORO! May we please see who it is??? I think the readers are getting a bit annoyed with this…

LDB: Okay, okay! BACK TO THE FIC!!!!!!!

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     A swish of light sky blue robes glided into the room. The man who was teaching seemed too young to teach here. His hair was short, chocolate color and he had big blue eyes. " Hello everyone!" He smiled. (Didn't expect this, did ya guys? ^_^)

    All the girls looked at their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher dreamily while the guys grumbled at the girls behavior. " I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Seta Soujiro." He then waved his wand to the black board and his name appeared in nice handwriting. (Betchya didn't guess that, huh? :p)

    " That isn't him," Ron whispered. " Does that mean he's the teacher of our new class?"  Harry nodded silently in agreement to that.  " Yeah, but I don't know that much about 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu'."

  " Must be a new series of advanced spells that they've developed or something," Ron suggested. " That could be it," Harry agreed.

  " Excuse me boys." Harry and Ron looked up at their new professor while the rest of the class snickered. " Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Soujiro smiled.

  " Umm…N-no Professor," Ron stuttered while his ears flushed a light pink. " Alright then. But please, no talking unless it's instructed Mr…"

" Ron. Ron Weasly."

 " And you?"

" Harry Potter." 

" Alright then. I'll have to remember those names." Soujiro kept smiling and having a cheery voice. He then swooped back to the front of the class. " Okay then! Shall we have our first lesson?" All the girls nodded their heads vigorously. Seta kept on smiling. "Will you all follow me then to the grounds near the Forbidden Forest?" He then moved to the door while everyone got up and followed him. 

   " Why are we going there?" Herminie (Am I spelling that right?!) asked the other two. " I dunno," Ron muttered while putting his hands behind his head. " All I know is that we're going through the Lockheart thing with you…" He sweatdroped when he saw her glare at him. 

   Harry didn't pay much attention to that though. He started to wonder about Seta Soujiro. He seemed…too happy. It was kinda freaky.

 …..And what about the red haired guy??

*******

LDB: …That was short. OH WELL! *hides from reviews who do not like short chapters.* ^_^;;;

Kenshin: Don't worry everyone. Since she got this up, the next one should HOPEFULLY Take less time to write/ figure out than this one….-.-

Seta: ^_^ Hehehe. I'm a teacher!!

LDB: Why is Soujiro a teacher here of all places?? When is the gang gonna get here??? And why are Harry and the lot going to the Forbidden Forest??

Harry: I dunno…maybe to have a LESSON???

LDB: ^_^;; Uh, yeah, that COULD be the case….

Everyone: -.-;;;;

LDB: R&R and I'll write!!!! (Seriously I will…. what? You don't believe me?? Ah come on!!! Hey, don't give me that look!!! -.-)


	7. Blinding Spells, Dinner Bells

       Kenshin Wizardry Chapter 6!!!!

LDB:  WOW! Thanks for all the reviews!!! (And for telling me how you spell Hermione ^_^;;;;) *gives everyone a magic wand*  And so so so SORRY about not updating sooner like I said!! But I had about 20 reports and I've been flooded with so much homework that you can fill the Nile River with them! X_X

Kenshin: O.o LDB has never gotten THIS many reviews before!! You must really like this!! O.o

Seta: Um, should you be giving those away, Miss. LDB??

LDB: What? It's not like they're gonna go and take over the world with it!! *Hears some explosions from the audience* ….ok, maybe they will. 

Lupin: -.-;; LDB owns nothing (Thank god) Except for a warehouse full of wands that she found last week. ….Wait, that's not good. o.o 

LDB: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

***************

     Harry and Ron were trailing behind the class as they went to the edge of the forbidden forest. " Do you think he's going to sacrifice us or something?" Ron pondered. Harry sweatdroped. " Ron, I know he's an odd ball, but I don't think he's that odd…"

   " Okay class! Are you ready?" Soujiro asked with his-oh-so-famous-Soujiro-smile. Everyone nodded and muttered a yes. " Alright, step lightly now," Soujiro gestured for the students to enter. The class cautiously went in a ways and saw Hagrid.

   " Aright," Soujiro started, " Mr. Hagrid's going to help us with this, since we're going to be seeing a very dangerous creature." He saw everyone's faces drain. " Don't worry! Hagrid's got it under control, and if it tries anything funny, I know what to do as well." He then turned to Hagrid. " Ready?" Hagrid nodded. " Yessir. This wa' kids," Hagrid said and lead them a bit off of the trail to a little grove. Everyone fell silent when they saw a dark horse.

  " Is that a unicorn?" Lavender piped up. " In a way, yes. This is a 'false unicorn'." Soujiro said. He saw that the girls looked ready to run up to it and start petting it. " Don't go near it unless instructed, these things are tricky," he said. He then nodded to Hagrid. 

   " Righ'. The false unicorns are known ter 'ave a hypnotic gaze that rend'rs a person helpless," He then cleared his throat. " Then they eat 'em." Everyone gasped. (A/N: I dunno if there is such thing as a false unicorn, but hey, I can't think of anything else to use but a werewolf and Harry probably might think it's Lupin :p) 

  " So today," Soujiro said, gaining back their attention, " We're going to learn the proper spell to destabilize their hypnotic gaze. Without it, they can't eat you." Hagrid went up to the black unicorn and turned it around. It had a blindfold on as well as a leash. Soujiro got in front of it. " Okay, Hagrid," he said while pulling out his wand. Hagrid nodded and took off the false unicorn's blindfold. Its eyes were yellow and red, and looked bloodthirsty. Harry gulped. It then spotted Soujiro, and it's horn started to glow a faint tint of purple. " This is how it gives off it's hypno waves," Soujiro said quickly, " It looks at it's pray and uses it's horn to give off the waves in the target's position. That's why they need to see." He pointed his wand at the false unicorn. " _Grimba Linos_!" (A/N: I made that up too. ^_^;) A silver ray shot out of the wand and hit the False Unicorn's face, making it squint its eyes shut and it's horn stop glowing. It neighed in annoyance. 

      Soujiro turned back to the class. " Grimba Lunos is a blinding spell. But it sometimes can be used to temporary stop the opposer's train of thought. Good for quick escapes." He then got everyone to line up and try it after the false unicorn recovered and Hagrid brought a couple more out. And, if you didn't guess, Neville got hypnotized a few times. 

   " This might come in handy in trying to get rid of Voldemort's—Ron! Get over it!—followers in case they try to get you, Harry," Hermione said, then blinded the very annoyed false unicorn with the spell. Ron looked like he needed to crawl into a hole and rock back and forth for a while. Harry nodded. " Yeah, this is a pretty nice trick," he agreed, then blinked the same false unicorn when it regained sight. " Professor Soujiro can't be in cohorts with Voldemort—Ron!—if he's teaching us this stuff, right?"

   Harry thought she had a point, but Ron didn't. " I still think he's up to something," he grumbled in a Moody fashion when he was suspicious. " Oh Ron, get over it!" Hermione sighed. " No!" Ron exclaimed. " I shall never give up my opinion for the right of Butter Beer!!" Harry and Hermione sweatdroped. " …Ron had the 'Butter Beer' that his brothers made last night for their joke shop, didn't he?" Harry asked. " Yup. It should war off by lunch….I think."

**********

     Kenshin scuttled through the halls that he was semi getting used to since he was supposed to try to get to know the area of the castle better that day. Not to mention had to make a schedule plan for his class, that will start tomorrow, and learn how to handle his wand. (Though that didn't go that well) He didn't really like this idea, and yet he thought it would be fun….

   Well, as in possibly blow up a few million things fun. Kenshin then went into what was called the Great Hall to get something to eat. Man! He was starved!! That Snape didn't let him get any breakfast or lunch. ' That man has issues,' He thought while remembering what happened earlier that day….

      _//  " Now, let's try that again," an agitated, patient-wearing wizard said to the red haired swordsman. " Oro…okay…" Kenshin raised his wand up and pointed it at an empty cauldron. "__Reducio!!" he shouted a bit scratchily. The cauldron then wobbled a bit then fell on it's side. Snape sighed in frustration. " For the last time, you must say it clearly. Reducio!" Snape pointed his wand at the cauldron and it started to shrink to Barbie size. He then glared at Himura._

_  " Oro…I'm sorry, but the thought of handling this thing is a bit nerve racking, that it is," he said in a timid voice while clutching to his wand. _

_  " Yes, yes. I know you nearly destroyed the Wand shop yesterday, Mr. Himura. But you STILL need to learn how to use that thing…. Honestly, all you Japanese are so strange."_

_  Kenshin raided an eyebrow. " Oro? How would you know?"_

_" Oh, there's another one of you scurrying about the castle," Snape droned broadly as if he was a king talking about a peasant. " I believe he came from your time as well." Kenshin striated up. " Who is he?" He asked in anticipation. _

_  " Seta Soujiro I bel--"_

_" ORO?!?!???!" Kenshin screamed. Snape flinched a bit. " Please keep it down, Mr. Himura," he hissed. " You know Soujiro?"_

_" Yes, but I didn't know what happened to him after I defeated Shishio." Snape had no clue who Shishio was, but pretended to know. " Yes. Very fascinating to defeat him…now, let's try to get this right."//_

   " Where is Soujiro anyway…" Kenshin muttered to himself as he stopped in the entrance of the great hall. All of a sudden, a majority of the students hushed as he entered and stared at him. Kenshin swallowed nervously. He looked to the other end of the great hall to see Dumbledore and other teachers of this school sitting in a row. Must be the teachers' table. He then saw Soujiro sitting next to a very, very large man with a bushy beard and a tattered coat, smiling at him and ushering him to sit next to him. Kenshin smiled back and walked down to the teachers' table and took his seat next to Soujiro. 

     Dumbledore rose from his seat and everyone fell dead silent. " Students, I'd like you all to meet a special teacher today. Professor Kenshin Himura," Dumbledore then motioned Kenshin to stand and he did, then bowed to the students. " Very nice to meet all of you, that it is. And I hope that that this year will be very good for all of us, that I do." He then stood up strait and smiled. The girls from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even some from the other two houses clapped enthusiastically since, A.) They thought he was cute and or B.) He seemed to be friends with the ever so popular Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Soujiro. There were a few guys who clapped to be polite in Ravenclaw and Griffindor, but in the others most of them just grumbled to one another about how the girls were acting. 

     Kenshin sat down and he and Soujiro exchanged smiles as though they were elementary kids who just pulled a prank on their teacher. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone was quiet once more. " He will be teaching a new club that is going to start tomorrow. The Mitsurugi Club of the Heart of Swords and Wands." Kenshin blinked, then whispered to Soujiro, " What am I doing again?"

   " Teaching these kids who join the club some of your Hiten Mitsurugi styles and some tricks with the wand," he smiled; obviously he was told what Kenshin was going to be doing earlier. Kenshin squeaked out an "oro", then the head master continued, " He will be teaching those who attend the meetings how to properly handle using swords, enchanted or not, and special wand techniques." A lot of the students 'ooo'ed and 'ahhh'ed at this while Kenshin thought, ' _Enchanted _swords?' 

   " Now, let us eat!" He then sat down and everyone clapped. 

  " You're definitely going to have a lot on your plate, Mr. Himura, and I don't mean your dinner plate. Even though you do have more on it then you did five seconds ago," Soujiro said. Kenshin looked down at his plate to see what in the world the younger swordsman was talking about, and, indeed, there was food on it. " This really is a place of magic…" Kenshin murmured. " Yup. It sure its, " the smiling youth replied, then took a bite out of his rice ball. " They even had the house elves make rice balls just for us since we're from another country. Isn't that nice?" 

   " Soujiro…How did you get here?" Himura asked after nibbling at his chicken leg. " Oh, I just meet some strange person in a robe when I was on my journey and everything else went downhill from there," he said. " That was about, oh, a month ago I believe." A month? " I just came here a couple of days ago!" Kenshin said. " Yeah, they couldn't find where you lived at first," he said. " Otherwise you would've arrived as soon as I did and got used to everything a bit." So that's why he had little time to adapt to anything and was just rushed here. He then took a sip of his gold goblet. " Mmm, what is this?"

    " Pumpkin juice," Soujiro said, and then took a sip out of his. Pumpkin juice and wizards and witches; Cliché. (get it? Hehehe ^_^;) " Good, huh?" Kenshin nodded, then finished eating his plate of rice balls, chicken, his cup of soup and his goblet. " Delicious," Kenshin smiled. " Come with me, Mr. Himura, I'll show you around!" Soujiro then grabbed Kenshin by the arm and dragged him out of the hall. He then stopped a few meters from the door. " We should probably bring a student along," Soujiro said. " Why's that?"

     " Because they know more about this school then we do, and even though I've been here a while, I still can get lost. Wait here." He then went back into the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    " I dummo 'bou hat Hoshiro gy," Ron said with a mouth full of food. " Ron! Where are your table manners?" Hermione sighed while rolling her eyes. Ron swallowed. " What did you say again, Ron?" 

   " I said, I dunno about that Soujiro guy. He seems suspicious of something…"

" Like what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

  " Being a …well, git of a teacher for one," Ron stammered while trying to come up for a reason why he thought the young swordsman was 'suspicious'. " Oh, Ron! Don't be a Slytherin," Harry smirked. " Although there is something funny about him…" 

   " Ha!" Ron stuck his tongue out childishly at the witch of their group. " You're such a baby," she said. 

   " Excuse me, you guys." All three of them looked over Harry's side of the table to see a smiling Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. " I hope I'm not interrupting on anything, but could you three help me show Professor Himura around the Castle when you are done eating?" he asked. Hermione jumped to her feet with a big smile. " Of course, Professor! We're actually done already."

  " Actually--" Ron tried to protest, but Hermione stamped on his foot under the table. He glared up at her after trying not to yelp. " Thanks a lot you guys," he said sincerely. " Come on, he's waiting for us." Ron went over to Harry and muttered, " Great, we get to go through the whole Lockheart conspiracy again." 

   Harry got that strange feeling again, just by looking at the Rurouni. He didn't know if it was a bad thing, or a good thing, but there was something weird about this guy. Kenshin smiled at Harry, making him doubt the fact that Kenshin was with Voldemort for a moment. " Shall we give Mr. Himura a tour now?" Soujiro smiled. Hermione nodded vigorously while Ron and Harry just gave one slight movement of the head. They then went to show the parts of the castle to Kenshin so he HOPEFULLY wouldn't get lost. But we can only pray for that to happen. 

   " Um, Professor Himura?" Harry looked up at the red haired man, noticing that he was only an inch taller than himself. " Oro?" Kenshin blinked. Harry figured that meant what or something. " What is this 'heiten missugo, or whatever it's called?" he asked. " It's--" he began, but then Soujiro put a hand on his mouth and quickly said with a smile, " You'll just have to find out like everyone else tomorrow!"

  " Hemph?" Kenshin's muffled 'huh' came from behind Soujiro's hand. Soujiro leaned to Kenshin's ear and whispered, " Come on, Mr. Himura, it'll be funner (is that even a word?)  this way if they don't know. Where's your sense of fun at?"

   " Back in Japan…" Kenshin muttered after Soujiro removed his hand. Harry and the others looked at each other, then back at the Japanese Professors. " Well, if you won't tell us that, then could you tell us what you're going to do for our lesson tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  Soujiro winked. " It's a secret." Hermione looked like she was going to faint from that wink.

   " Oh bloody hell…" Ron muttered. 


	8. Soujiro's Class of Lights and the starti...

Kenshin Wizardry Chapter….God, I dunno!

LDB: Sorry about the looooong wait! But hey, you guys get a new chapter!! Weeee!!!!

Soujirou: Woah…O.o no Christmas candy for you, kid!

LDB: Okaaayyyyyy. :p Notes will be givin through the fic. TO THE FIIICCC!!!

Kenshin: …That was short. ^_^x;

**********

   " Okay, and the last part of the tour is…" Ron acted like a game show model showing off the prize in the direction of the portrait of the Fat Lady. " The Common room of the best house in the school!" Hermione groaned while rolling her eyes. " Let's go, drama queen," she muttered while walking past Ron. The other three smiled a bit.

     " Pumpernickel Loaf!" Hermione said the password. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. What a strange password. " Alrighty, dear," the Fat Lady swung open. Everyone stepped into the all-warm and cozy common room of Griffindor. "Ah, nuthin' like home," Ron smiled. 

     Hermione turned to Soujiro. " Oh, won't you at least give us a hint on what you're going to teach us?" she pleaded sweetly. Soujiro smiled. " Well, let's just say that I'm combining classes. Less homework that way."

    " Less homework? Yes!" Ron did a little victory jig. Harry sweatdroped. " Ron, could you not do that…" he muttered. Kenshin laughed. They reminded him of the others back home….

     Say, how are they doing anyway?

*******

         Dear, dear Kenshin. If only you knew of the mayhem you left behind…

    Sano shook his head while treading behind the missy and the squirt. He had a very bad feeling about all this. They should just stay put until Kenshin calls for them! But no, Miss. I-Want-To-Be-Within-fourty-feet-of-Kenshin-or-I'm-Gonna-Go-On-A-PMSing-Rampage won't have it. " Are you sure about this?" Sano asked. " I mean, Kenshin took the letter with him, so we have no lead on where the meeting place is!" 

    Kaoru ignored him and kept walking.

  " Hey! Listen ta me when I'm talking!"

   Still walking.

     " Kenshin doesn't want us at the moment! Get it through your thick, blonde skull!!" She turned around and glared at him. " I'm NOT a blonde!"

  " You sure act like a blonde teeny bopper to me!" Sano spat. (N/A: Sorry to all of the already mentioned. I'm one too, so dun hurt me! ^_^;)

  "Sanoskue! Quit being such a _Shimmata_!" Kaoru stomped her foot down. Yahiko scooted out of firing range of the two, and hid behind a corner of a house. 

      Sano snorted. " Well, at least I'm not obsessed over someone who doesn't have any romantic interests in anyone!"

   " I am not! And he does too!"

" Does not."

 " Does too."

" Does not!"

 " Does too!"

 " Hey! I'm his buddy, here, and I KNOW these things!"

 " Well--!" Kaoru thought for a second, " –I've known him longer than you have!!" They both glowered at each other as sparks flew out of their eyes.

    Poor, little Yahiko stayed in his little safety zone with a big sweatdrop on his head. " This search is going to take forever with these two…" He sighed out a mushroom cloud. 

       " HEY!!! WE HEARD THAT, YAHIKO!!"

    Yahiko froze. " …Kenshin, where are you? You're getting me in trouble!"

*****

        Kenshin yawned while stretching out on his bed. He needs to get to sleep soon for the big day! …. Even though he has no idea as to what he's actually going to do. He sweatdroped. Snape never did give him a lesson plan or anything to go by. He's just been trying to teach him magic. 

     He sat up as a wrapping sound started up. He looked around, then went to the door. " Hello?" He looked outside. Nothing there. He heard the sound again. " Where is it coming from?" he asked himself as he shut the door. He looked over to his window, and saw a screech owl banging on the window. He went over and opened the window. The owl fluttered in and landed on his bed.

   " Well, hello there," Kenshin greeted. The owl held something in its beak. It dropped it, and fluttered out of the window and into the night. Kenshin blinked. " Hmm, odd…" He looked down at what the owl dropped off. It was a letter.

    He sat down and opened up the letter. " Who sent this?" He checked the envelope, but there was nothing. Shrugging, he started to read the letter.

 ****

       Soujiro hummed to himself lightly as he set up some boxes and cages about the room. The students watched him quietly, whispering to each other once in a while. 

   " What is he doing?" Harry asked Ron. The Weasley shrugged. " Gone off his knocker, I reckon." Harry shook his head. 

  " Alright kids!" Everyone jumped when Soujiro exclaimed this. He laughed at this. " We're going to combine two of your classes with this one, Herbology and Potions!" Everyone stared in disbelief for a moment, then started cheering and whooping. Mostly because of the potions part. With Soujiro, they're bound to get a good grade on whatever it is that they're doing! " We love you, Soujiro!" Lavender exclaimed.

    Soujiro smiled. " Alright, settle down now! This doesn't mean you won't have those classes…you'll just be doing basically nothing in them though, just reading," he chuckled. 

   " Oh, I bet Snape is pissed about this, mate!" Ron chirped. " He sure is, Mr. Weasley," Soujiro said. " But hey, The Headmaster thought it was a splendid idea, so what the big guy says goes." He, Harry and Ron smiled. " Alright! So, back to business. As you can see---or should I say, not see in these cages, are what are called the little people…" Soujiro stopped to giggle to himself. He thought the "little people" name was just so funny. " To see certain types of little people--" he chuckled, " –Like some fairies and Leprechauns, you need to make a certain potion with herbs."

     Neville looked around the room for a moment, then shyly raised his hand. " Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

  " Well, a few years ago at the QuidditchWorld Cup, everyone could see the Leprechauns there…So how was that possible?"

 " Ah! An excellent question!" Soujiro, again, smiled. " You see, there are certain wee folk who, like them, wanted to be seen, or were told to make themselves seen. They can make themselves invisible and visible to us anytime they please. Which can be a nuisance if you're trying to catch one. They just love to toy with Muggles and wizards." He then picked up what looked like an empty jar and looked at it carefully. " But, if you make this potion, you can see them no matter what they try to do. Which that annoys them so much, isn't that right, boys?" He looked over to some of the crates. Harry thought he heard some grumbling from them, but wasn't very sure. 

     " Alright now, we can't do this in the daytime, unfortunately. So after dinner, everyone is to meet me at the front gates. We're going to take a little field trip, since what we need cannot be found in the green house. So, at seven 'o clock, we leave. Then tomorrow, I'll show you some spells to use when they try to use their tricks."

****

    " Oh, come on, Mr. Himura! You'll love this! It'll be so much fun!" Soujiro tried to coax Kenshin into coming along for the field trip. " Well, I'm not sure…" Soujiro closed his eyes and put his left hand under his chin, in deep thought. Kenshin blinked. " Um, Soujiro…?"

     Soujiro then opened his eyes and gave Kenshin the cutest, puppy dog eye look he could muster. (God, that's cute…:p) " Oh, please Mr. Himura!" Kenshin sweatdroped. He hated it when people gave him "the cute look". He then heard girls from the nearby house tables sighing at Soujiro's cute expression. " What other choice does this one have…" Kenshin muttered to himself.  

   " Yes! I won!" Soujiro held up his goblet in victory. " Cuteness of the Soujiro shall prevail!" 

 " …I think you've had too much Pumpkin juice for one night, that I do," Kenshin carefully grabbed Soujiro's goblet and sat it down out of his reach. Soujiro laughed. 

     Dumbledore, who just so happened to be watching them, smiled. " Those two are going to liven things up around here," he said. Snape snorted. " If you ask me, they're going to be nothing but trouble."

   " Are you still sore about the combining classes thing, Severus?" Snape said nothing and drank from his goblet. The headmaster smiled again, then looked back at the two Japanese men. " Indeed, things are bound to be interesting with those two…and are going to become far more interesting soon…" he tilted his head so that his glasses gleamed.

***

  " Hey, guys! I got Mr. Himura to come with us!" Soujiro announced happily. Kenshin looked down while rubbing the back of his head. " Why did I let him talk me into this…?" he mumbled. He, Kenshin and Professor Sprout where there, and were about to take roll before leaving. Professor Sprout took a step forward with her clipboard. " Alright, when I call your name, please say 'here. Harry Potter?"

   " Here!"

   "Neville Longbottom."

  " Here."

   " Her--" Soujiro put a hand on the clipboard. " I know of a much faster way of doing this, Professor. Allow me…" He then turned to the students and cleared his throat. " Anyone who is not here, please speak up now!" Everyone started to giggle; even Kenshin thought it was silly. Sprout rolled her eyes. " Aright, let's get this over with. Come along children!" She led everyone outside. Soujiro had a big smile on his face. 

     When they got onto the lawn, they saw an assortment of objects lying on the ground. " Everyone get into groups of five or six, then go to a port key," Sprout instructed. "And don't touch it unless instructed to!" 

   Soujiro and Kenshin went to join Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione at one that looked like a toothbrush. Kenshin looked at it. " …Oro?" He looked at Soujiro. He shrugged. " Something to transport you with to one place to another, basically. I've never used one before." 

   " We have," Ron said. 

 " I think it's better than using Floo Powder," Harry said while scratching his head. Kenshin blinked. " Flue Powder?"

    " Alright! Everyone link hands now. One of you will grab onto the Port Key. When I say go, everyone, at the same time, touch your Port Key. Ready?" Everyone got into position to touch it. " Go!" When Kenshin touched his, he felt kind of dizzy, but he held onto it tightly, fearing he might fall into a black hole or something if he did let go. 

    " It will be over with soon enough…Shinta! And you will fail…" 

   Kenshin shook his head. What was that? 

" Himura? Himura!" Kenshin blinked, then saw Soujiro standing in front of him. " Are you okay?" he asked. Kenshin nodded. " Just first time dizziness," he lied. Soujiro smiled. " I can relate. " Okay, people. People!" He looked around at the students to see they weren't paying attention to him. Most of them were talking about the Port Keys. " Ga…Himura, would you like to get their attention?" 

   " Oro…sure." Kenshin cleared his throat. " Students!" No one listened, except for the ones that he traveled here with. " STUDENTS!" Still no one was paying attention. " Oro…" He then drew out his sword. "_Hiten_ _Mitsurugi Ryu_…" he begun while putting both hands on his sword. " DO RYU SAN!!!" He then brought the sword down to the ground, making the ground split in half as it snaked its way to the nearest tree, splitting it in half. 

    Everyone started at him with wide eyes. They were silent. Kenshin smiled. " Now, will you all follow me, Professor Sprout, and Soujiro in an orderly fashion?" Everyone nodded, still freaked out about what he did. " Good. This way!" 

   Soujiro chuckled. " You have a way with children, don't ya, Mr. Himura?" Professor Sprout gawked at them. " Erm…yes….um…Shall we continue?" she stuttered. They all marched through the small meadow surrounded by dark, looming trees. " Almost there now…" Soujiro said to the others.

     " Oh man! What in the world did Himura do back there?" Ron asked Harry. " I don't know."

 " Maybe it's that style we'll be learning in the club!" Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione. " What do you mean, 'we'?"

  " I signed us up."

  " You WHAT? Oh bloody hell…"

    " Ah!" There we go!"  They reached a groove with a bunch of Ash and Oak trees. It looked alluring in the light of the full moon. " Professor Sprout, care to explain what we're doing?" Sprout nodded. "Alright everyone!" Everyone hushed. " We are going to a Hawthorn. Can anyone tell me what they are apart of?"

     As you may have guessed, Hermione's hand shot up in the air. " Yes, Miss Granger?"

   " It is apart of a group called the Nine Herbs. Mostly used for Medicinal uses."

  " Fifteen points to Griffindor!" Soujiro smiled.   
 " Correct. The other eight are catnip, coltsfoot, comfrey, Garlic, Ginger, Lobelia, Plaintain, Valerain, Vervain, Elder, Oak, and Ash. Hawthorn is a sacred plant of the fairies and is usually grown among ash and oak trees, it grants the ability to see the fairies and other 'little people' on a visit to the groove in the full moon. (A/N: This is from an actual book I read, just to tell ya'll.) The combined classes are to study all none of the Herbs."

   " And now, without further a due…" Soujiro took out a magical pocket watch. " Five…four…three…two…one!" 

  Little lights all of a sudden came out of the trees and started to dance around the groove, there were all multi colored. The students started to ooh and awe at the sight. " Those, are the fairies that live here," Soujiro said. " Pretty, aren't they? They're harmless, so you can go up to them. Just be sure not to try to catch them, or squish them." The students then ran into the groove and danced around with the lights. 

     Harry seemed to be attracting quite a bit of the blue and green ones. When he tried to move away, they started to follow. " Looks like you got yourself a fan club there!" Ron chuckled. " Ow!" One of the yellow ones pulled on a strand of his red hair. It giggled in a high-pitched voice, then zoomed off. " Little buggas…" he growled while rubbing his head. Everyone who saw that laughed. 

   " I guess that your not even popular with the fairy ladies either, Weasley. Ha!" Harry narrowed his eyes. " Great…I didn't know they let you trash come here, too, Malfoy." Harry turned around to see Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle. (The moment you all been waiting for, people!) 

    " The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is just as bogus as that werewolf we had!" Malfoy sneered. 

 " Hey! Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snapped. 

 " Professor Soujiro is doing a much better job than what Professor Snape would be able to do, if he had this job!" Hermione said. Malfoy laughed. " As if, Mudblood!" Ron was starting to shake with anger."  I dare you to say that again, git!" Malfoy smirked. " Mudblood, mudblood, MUDBLOOD!"  Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back from tackling the Slytherin. Malfoy's two lackeys laughed stupidly. " Well, thanks a lot you two," Malfoy said to Harry and Hermione, " You got him all pinned down for me." He drew out his wand, and pointed it at Ron. " I wanted to try out this new hex that Father showed me this summer…" A lot of the nearby Fairies floated above them, squeaking worriedly to one another, and giggling at their new entertainment. 

   " What's going on here?"

     They all turned around to see the Red haired ex-assassin walk up to them. " Nothing," Malfoy said innocently while quickly pulling his wand behind his back. " Weasley here was going to savagely attack me! And I did nothing wrong."

   " WHAT?!" Ron yelled, struggling harder to break free. Kenshin smiled. " Is that so? I don't think they agree with you there, that they don't." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. " They? They who?" Kenshin pointed up at some of the blue and green fairies that took a liking to Harry. Malfoy scuffed. " What did they say? ' Malfoy's being a meanie'?"

   " No, they spelled it out, that they did." The little fairies then got into a formation to spell, " Hehehe." Harry smiled as Malfoy sneered. " Well, what are you going to do about it? You're not even an actual teacher here!" 

    " No. Not really…" Kenshin drew out his wand, and started twirling it in his right hand. " But I do have authority on the matter of harassment." He pointed his wand at a nearby rock. " _Deletrius_!" The rock then disintegrated into a pile of dust. Malfoy and the other two stared in horror. " And from this act, you three get ten points taken off from Slytherin. And if I catch you trying to pick a fight with them again…" He pointed to the pile of dust. 

   " Run for it!" He and the other two ran away from Himura. He sighed, then quickly pocketed his wand, as though it was going to cut him if he had it out for a second longer. " Soujiro!!" 

   Soujiro popped his head out from behind one of the trees. " Yes?"

 " I thought you said this spell would make them walk away!" Soujiro put his hand to his mouth while a sweatdrop slid down the side of his head. " Oopse, my mistake." Kenshin sighed. " Are you three alright?" Harry nodded while letting go of Ron.    

   " Good thing you didn't do that to Malfoy," Hermione said scoldingly. " It would've been bad on _all_ our records!"

 " I wish he did though," Ron said. " It would make the world a happier, safer, and cleaner place to live in!" Kenshin sweatdroped. " Gomen…I'm glad I decided to see if it would make the rock walk off first, that I am…" he gave the younger swordsman a look. 

  " Sorry already! I can't help it if I get my spells mixed up!" He then looked at his pocket watch. " Alright. Time to go everyone! It's time for the Heart of Swords and Wands Club to begin!" 

****

     Kenshin sighed a mushroom cloud. " How am I going to go about this? I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" 

  " Relax, Mr. Himura," Dumbledore said. " All you do is teach them some swordsmanship, and maybe a spell or two. It shouldn't be too hard to keep them occupied for an hour, can it?" Kenshin sighed again. " This is going to be a long, long hour…"

LDB: That's it. What was that letter Kenshin got? And what did Dumbledore mean when things were about to get more interesting?

Kenshin: You know they're going to kill you for doing that…

LDB: ^_^; Don't remind me! *hides* I'll just work on the collaboration days to get the next chapter up! ^^;

Lupin: So that means you're putting it up next weekend then…

Kenshin: I wouldn't count on that, that I wouldn't. 

LDB: -.- Oh shush! R&R And if I don't get the next chapter up by the 11th, you all can yell at me in e-mails and tell me to get to work like I told one person to do. ^^; 

Soujiro: Don't worry, we'll try to get her working on it! 

All: Bye! 


	9. The Heart of Swords and Wands Club

LDB: Okay people! Finals are arriving for me and for Harry!

Harry: What?! WHY?!

LDB: If I must suffer, all of you shall! Bwahahahaha!

Soujiro: Are you ready for your class, Mr. Himura? ^_^

Kenshin: x.x Oooooooorrrrrrrroooooo….

Harry: *Is writing a million word essay in Rurouni Kenshin* Aw maaaan….x.x****

LDB: Lol. X.x To THE FIC!!! (PS- Thanks for reviewing, you guys are the best! Love you all! ^_^)

**********

            Kenshin swallowed. Well, as long as his master didn't know that he was teaching a bunch of magical kids theHiten Mitsurugi Ryu, there was nothing to really worry about…

    Except the wands part. He didn't like the wand part. x.x  He sighed, then went to the club after his chat with Dumbledore. 

  " Oh boy…how in the world did I end up here of all places?" He made a right turn. " I mean, one minute, I'm doing laundry, minding my own business…" He made a left turn, " And then that cat! Well, that lady that can _transform_ into a cat, comes and gives me the strangest letter…" He made two more right turns," …Ever! And this place!" Another turn, " This…_Bizarre_ world of screaming pictures, elves with heads on platters, wands, witches, wizards and appearing food!" He made yet another left turn, " …Though, the appearing food part isn't _that_ bad, that it isn't. I bet Sano would love that." He stopped. " Hm…I think I should go left up those stairs…" He then went up the stairs. " …I never thought such things were possible! Well, I guess in a strange way…Magic is sort of like chi, that it is…" He scratched his head while walking. " …I guess magic may be some sort of advanced chi…" He thought. " That must be it! What other reason could there be behind all of this madness? …Besides madness?" 

      " No, it's all pure, unadulterated MADNESS! Bwahahahahaa!!" 

  Kenshin froze and looked around wildly. " Who's there?" he asked before some large, heavy object was thrown his way. Kenshin narrowed his eyes, then ducked before the large vase could hit his head, leading it to crash into the next wall. " Who's there?" He demanded.

    " Well, you're not what you seem, are ya girly-boy?"  Peeves appeared behind the rurouni, making Kenshin scream and back away. Peeves laughed. " Nevermind the last part then! You are just a strange girly-boy!"

    " …Could you not call me that, please?"

 " Call you what?" The Poltergeist asked while hovering overhead. " That name."

" What name?"

 " Girly-boy!"

" Glad you think you are too, lad!" He went into a burst of chuckles. Kenshin sweatdroped.  " Agh…Where's the " Dueling Hall" at? Am I near?" Kenshin asked. 

 " Maybe, maybe not. I WON'T TELL YA!" The spirit gave Kenshin a raspberry. Kenshin growled. This guy was ANNOYING!

   " Please tell me," Kenshin pleased.  Peeves was casually looking at his hand, and pretending to polish his nails on his shirt. " Hm, lemmie think now…what's the word I'm looking for….? Ah, yes, NO BUGGAR-BRAINS!" He then went into a fit of laughter.

   " You know, name calling only proves how primitive your mind is, and that you are in desperate need to look superior to others, that you do." Kenshin smirked slightly at the dumbstruck ghost.  " Ah…Shut up!" He then stuck his tongue out at Kenshin, then vanished.  
    Kenshin blinked several times. " How odd…" 

    " Mr. Himura!!"

  Kenshin jumped. " Relax! It's only me!" Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. " Oh, Soujiro…I thought that strange, rude creature came back again…"

" Who? Peeves? Ah, pay no mind to him; he's always causing trouble. They need to get an exterminator or exorcist here." 

     " I HEARD THAT!" Came a shrill voice from somewhere.

 " Glad you did!" Soujiro shouted back. " Come on, it's time for the club!" Kenshin nodded. 

***

     " This should be interesting…" Snape mused as he and McGonagall stood near the pack of children attending the Heart of Swords and Wands club. " Yes. I just hope Mr. Himura doesn't blow up the children…" McGonagall sighed.

      " Harry, where is he?!" Ron said. " He's ten minutes late!"

 " He must have gotten eaten by something…" Draco smirked.

  " You just shut up over there, Mr. _Prissy_-boy!" Ron snapped. " What was that, _Weasel_?" The two boys started to stare each other down while their friends sweatdroped.  

     " Um, sorry I'm late everyone, that I am!" Everyone turned to the doors to see Kenshin and Soujiro jog in. 

 " Oh, what happened, Himura?" Snape asked nonchalantly. " Did your wand explode again?" All the Slytherins that were there snickered. 

 " No, I just ran into a rude poltergeist," Kenshin said truthfully.  " Oh, you poor dear," McGonagall said. " We need to put that nuisance in a cage."

    " Can we start this thing already?" Draco said impatiently while folding his arms. 

  " Oro…Sure." Kenshin stepped forward. " Alright. First things first; When using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, you should avoid killing anyone. Though it maybe hard if you are using a normal sword…" He drew out his. " This is a reverse blade sword, so it only deals critical damage to the opponent when using the Ryu. Hiten Mitsurugi is very dangerous, and difficult so pay close attention."

   " Oh!" Soujiro stepped up with a smile. " Let's give them a demo of what you'll be teaching, Mr. Himura!" Kenshin smiled. " Yes, that would be a good idea, that it would." 

       " Oh, this should be good!" The Wesley twins cheered. " Bet ya twenty gallons that Soujiro beats him!" George said. " You're on!" Ron sighed. Harry's eyes widened with interest. He thought this would be very interesting.

    The two samurais took up their stances; Kenshin in his Battojutsu stance, while Soujiro got ready to use the Shuku-chi(sp).   
" Ready, Soujiro?" Kenshin called. " Always, Himura!" Soujiro grinned. Kenshin glanced towards the students. " This stance that I have taken is called Battojutsu, which means I have mastered everything to deal with being the Battosai…"

      Harry had no idea what a Battosia was, but it sounded interesting to him.

 " And I'm getting ready to use the Shuku-chi!" Soujiro said, " Which is a high-speed attack that cannot be seen by the naked eye! …Pretty useful if you're going to try to run away from Detention…" 

    " Okay, Soujiro, you go first!"

 " Gotchya!" Soujiro tapped his foot a few times on the ground, then in a blink of the eye, he vanished! Everyone gasped and looked around for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but couldn't see him anywhere.

   " Oie! Bloody hell, he disappeared!!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was surprised too, but he knew he didn't 'disappear'. He somehow could feel that he was still in the room…

    Kenshin tensed up while glancing about for Soujiro.

  " Right here!" Kenshin spun around to see Soujiro's sword slashing at him. Kenshin quickly dodged out of the way, then ran towards Soujiro. Soujiro then vanished again. Kenshin stopped in his tracks.

    " Oh! Soujiro is so amazing!" Lavender squealed. " Oh brother…" muttered nearby boys around the swooning girls. 

   Kenshin then closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, and focused on Soujiro's fighting spirit. He was indeed jumping around Kenshin at incredible speed that he couldn't pinpoint where exactly he was, but if he could just predict his movement pattern…

    " THERE!" Kenshin's eyes shot open as he drew out his sword from his sheathe. Soujiro squawked, surprised that he knew where he was, and frantically drew up his sword in defense. The swords clashed with a loud metallic sound as both blades tried to gain dominance over the other. 

   " This is pretty fun, huh, Himura?" Soujiro grunted. " Yeah, it is," Kenshin replied. 

   " Alright, quit showing off you two!" Kenshin and Soujiro looked over at Snape. " Hey! We're in the middle of a demonstration, Sour-Snape!" Soujiro said, making a lot of the students laugh. Snape hissed. " You should be teaching the students things, not showing off!" They both lowered their swords. " You're no fun, Snape," Soujiro said.

    Kenshin sighed. " Aright, um…everyone get with a buddy and…" He then noticed a rack of wooden swords in the back of the room. " … Get two swords?" He didn't notice those before.  After everyone grabbed a sword and got buddied up, Kenshin drew out his sword. " Alright, we're going to work on getting used to the weight of your weapon. True, those wooden swords are not as heavy as these…" He held up his sword. " …But they help with beginners practice." He thought he would teach them the basic training that Kaoru taught Yahiko. He then took one step forward while swinging his sword down, then raised it up as he took a step back, then swung it down. " Now, practice that." 

   " Harry, you're good at this," Ron commented as he and Harry were practicing. " It's not that hard," Harry said. " Easy for you to say! I keep tripping over myself or something else!" 

    " This is so stupid!" They heard Malfoy sneer to Crabe. " Why don't we get real swords? This is for children!"

 " You don't get real swords until later." Soujiro said from behind them, making Malfoy scream. " DON'T DO THAT." Soujiro smiled. " You're doing it all wrong, Mr. Malfoy."

   " I know how to handle a sword!"

 " Well, if you want to give yourself wrist problems, then by all means continue that way." He then went over to Harry and Ron to see how they were doing. Malfoy snorted at Soujiro in annoyance as he left.

   " How are you two doing?"

 " Not so good…" Ron said sheepishly. " I keep hitting myself." Soujiro raised an eyebrow. " Really?"

 " Yup." 

 " That's because you're making it harder than it is. Try doing it slowly first. And don't worry about it, or you will hit yourself." Ron nodded. " Okay."

 " And how about you, Potter?"

 " He's a natural at this!" Ron interjected. " Really? That's great! Let's see." Harry then did the movements perfectly without making the sword stop short from his waist. " Good, good." Soujiro smiled. 

    " Everyone settle down and put down your swords," Snape called over the students. " Oh boy, what is Crabby-Snappy doing now?" Soujiro murmured.

 Snape turned to Himura. " I was just wondering if you could tell us how you were able to find Mr. Soujiro when you two were doing the Demonstration." He said, " For I could not see him."

   " Well, that's because you are untrained at these things," Kenshin said bluntly. Snape's right eye twitched slightly. " Oh, really? Then do tell."

 " Well, you see, I sensed out his Spirit."

 " His what?"

 " His fighting spirit," Kenshin said. " Everyone has a fighting spirit, but ours is stronger since we have been trained to sense them out to help us contradict attack and defense patterns our opponent may use."

  " Hmm…Well, why don't you teach us how to use it?" Kenshin and Soujiro both looked at eachother. " Um, you can't just learn it like that, Snape," Soujiro said. " It' takes years and years of training."

 " …And skill."

" And patience…" He then leaned over to Ron and Harry and whispered, " Which he has none of those qualities." They snickered. Snape growled. " Well, I think it is about time we teach the children a spell or two…" He looked at Soujiro. " Care to help _demonstrate_?" 

   " Sure thing!" Soujiro walked over to Snape. McGonagall sighed while rolling her eyes. " Here we go…"

    Snape drew out his wand and pointed it at Soujiro. Soujiro calmly stood where he was with a small smile. " I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" Snape hissed at the brown haired boy. " Ready whenever."

   "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape shouted. A blue ray shot out of his wand to come in contact with…

  Nothing. 

 Snape blinked. " Where did he go?!"

    Soujiro crept up behind the unsuspecting Snape. He then put his hands over his eyes. " Guess who?" he said childishly. Snape spun around and glared at Soujiro, while everyone was giggling. 

   " And that is one of the benefits of being in this club!" Soujiro said. " Because you can learn how to surprise people like I did to Snape!" Snape growled at him. He then held up his wand, but then noticed that he didn't have it in his hand. " What the--"

   Soujiro held up Snape's wand. " And you can disarm them like that!" He then tossed Snape his wand back. Everyone applauded Soujiro, and some girls whistled. Soujiro took a bow. " Thank you, thank you."

    Kenshin chuckled. " You like having the spotlight, don't you?" 

 " What's wrong with that?" Soujiro winked.  He then looked at the clock. " An hour already? You got to be kidding me!" Kenshin sighed of relief. " Alright everyone, same time next week. And remember to practice! Dismissed!" 

***

   " Man! That was so cool, Soujiro!" Ron said. " You sure made Snape look like an idiot!" Hermione frowned at Ron. " Oh come on! The old git got what was coming to him!" 

    Harry smiled a bit. This was pretty interesting how those two could do all of those things with just swords. " Um, Professor Kenshin?"

 Kenshin looked at him as they walked through the halls. " Oro?"

   " What is a Battosai?" Kenshin bit his lower lip slightly. " Oro…Y-you'll learn that later, Harry," He said. Harry was a bit disappointed, but nodded. " Alright." Another thought popped in his mind. " …How normal is it to sense a 'fighting spirit'?"

  " Well, if you're not a swordsman, it is very uncommon." Kenshin put his arms in his sleeves. " Why do you ask?"

 " Er…No reason," Harry lied while rubbing the back of his neck. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, but let it go. 

    " You know, this week has gone by so quickly!" Soujiro said. " I bet the holidays are going to be right around the corner pretty soon."

 " Oh yeah," Ron smiled. " You guys will love spending the holidays here!" Kenshin then got a feeling similar to a rock dropping in his stomach. The first holiday of the season is Halloween, and he's in a castle full of magic!

    Oh great….

LDB: Next chapter, Kenshin's Halloween! ^_^

Kenshin: X_X Orrrrooooooooo…..

LDB: Ha! I actually updated!! Praise my efforts! ^_^


	10. The Duel Before Halloween Part 1

   Kenshin glanced at the letter from earlier that was in his right hand as he scuttled cautiously through the Forbidden Forest. His eyes were narrowed into his " Death Glare", making him look menacing in the darkness of the cool night. He then came to a place in the woods where there were trees knocked down around a clearing like they were dominos. 

     " This must be the arena," Kenshin said out loud.

" Correct, Himura."

  Kenshin didn't need to know who was behind him. He already knew. " Do you honestly believe I'll go through with this, Battousai?" He slowly turned his head to look at his younger self, who was clad in blue and white instead of magenta and white. The Battousai smirked. " Well, that is your decision," he said while flicking his head to the side, making his ponytail quiver. 

    " What makes you think I will?"

" Because I am you."  
" You mean you _were_." The side of the Battousai's lip twitched slightly. " You will fight me. I wish to know which of us is greater…" He softly chuckled. " Though, it may not be much of a competition at all."

  " If that is what you truly think, then you have already lost." The younger samurai gave Kenshin a toothy grin as he watched a shadow slide though the trees behind Kenshin. " Oh, I believe I have won this battle a long time ago, Kenshin."

*****

   Harry looked out of the window of the common room. He just saw Himura strut into the forest a little while ago, and was debating if he should follow or not. I mean, he was new and maybe didn't know what lied in the Forbidden Forest. Or maybe he was just running an herb errand for Soujiro.  

   Oh, he didn't know! And it was driving him crazy. Something was up and he didn't like it. Especially since was the day before Halloween.  He closed his eyes. What would his godfather do?

***

    Sanoskue and Yahiko stood outside a restaurant that Kaoru went into. " Who would have thought the Lil' Missy would have found that guy," Sano muttered as they leaned against the wall.  Yahiko nodded.

    " WHERE DID YOU TAKE KENSHIN?!?!?!" 

" Uh---I-I can't tell you Ms---!! AH!" They both then heard a loud crash from inside. The screaming was from poor Granter Duluth. Sano and Yahiko looked unaffected by the screams.  

  " I'll bet ya seventy yen he cracks in the next five minutes," Sano bet Yahiko. " You're on, cheapskate!" 

***

   LDB: ^^; Sorry that wasn't much. But it should make ya want to read what happens in the next chappie! Hehehehehehehehehe.

Kenshin: …Evil. -.-

LDB: ^_____^ Yup! R&R plz! Bye bye!


	11. The Duel Before Halloween Part 2 Trap

I'm not dead, just um…..um….*runs*  
PS—No flaming me _damnit_, I KNOW what I'm DOING!! -.- And I KNOW about the Battousai!!!!

~~

   Harry walked through the dew moist grass under the invisibility cloak while heading towards the forest. " Okay…Himura couldn't have gone too far…" He jogged a bit so he could get there faster, but slow enough so he didn't make much noise. 

   He stopped suddenly, hearing a sharp chink sound. He looked around, then cautiously continued. He paused only for a second the next time he heard it. At the third time, he just started to follow it, recognizing the sound as swords. 

   He soon came to a clearing, and stifled a gasp.

   " Face it!!" Battousai got down on his hands and swept his foot under Kenshin, but the older samurai jumped out of the way. " You can't win!!"  He jumped back up, then charged at the rurouni. Kenshin blocked Battousai's sword with his. 

   " Why are you doing this!?" Kenshin demanded. Battousai grinned a toothy smile. 

 " Power…"

" What?!" Battousai forced Kenshin back, then jumped over Kenshin. Kenshin quickly turned around, and started blocking the younger warrior's onslaught of swipes. 

   " That- can't be true! There's something else!" Kenshin ducked under Battousai's sword, then brought the hilt of his sword up to make contact with the boy's stomach. Battousai winched.

   " No….that's it. Power…" Kenshin got back up, readying to hit the sword out of his other's hands, but the Battousai saw this, and slid it in its sheathe, then jumped back. 

   " You didn't fight for power! You fought to protect!!" The younger swordsman laughed.

  " I did, until I met Voldemort!" Kenshin blinked.

" What did he do to you…?"

  *CRACK*

    The two turned their heads towards the sound of a twig snapping.

Harry cursed himself silently, then realized he wasn't swearing as quietly as he should have.

   Battousai quickly drew his sword out. " Who's there?!" Harry swallowed. " No point in hiding, I know you're there…" Harry knew he was right. He knew he was there. He took off the cloak.

   " Harry?!" Battousai suddenly grinned. " Harry Potter!!" He took a step towards Harry, but Kenshin was suddenly in front of him. 

   " Harry, what are you doing here?!" Kenshin demanded while keeping an eye on his other. " Go back to the castle, NOW!" 

 " But--"

 " Now!" Battousai suddenly yelled. Kenshin was confused for a moment, then felt something move from behind him. He spun around, then saw something grab Harry. 

  " Harry---!!" Kenshin coughed as the air was suddenly knocked out of him. He fell to his knees as a man in a robe behind Battousai held his wand up. 

  " Take the two of them," he instructed. Battousai and the man holding Harry nodded. Kenshin lied on the ground, paralyzed. He struggled to prop himself on his elbows, and glare up at the Battousai.

   " You…this was a trap…"

" Yup. So it was." The assassin smiled, then nudged his head towards Kenshin while looking at the man with the wand. The man nodded, then shot Kenshin with another spell. 

   Kenshin could remember Harry call out his name, but then everything went black, and all the sounds in the world were muted.   


	12. What Ritual?

Snizzle! Just one more review and I'm at the 200!!! O______O Wow, thanks!!

~~~~~

    Kenshin coughed as he felt something tighten around his chest. He quickly opened his eyes and shot his head left and right. It took him a moment to remember what had happened to him, and when he did, his eyes narrowed. 

   " Harry!!" he called out in the darkness. He tried to stand up, but he was securely tied to a chair with strange, glowing rope. " Damnit…HARRY!" 

   " Young Mr. Harry Potter can't hear you, Himura." Kenshin growled, " Battousai, what have you done with the boy?!" 

   " Oh nothing, I'm just getting him ready for the ritual that our Lord needs him for," the young assassin said smoothly. Kenshin started to see his outline in front of him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He wasn't alone though, there were three other men with him. 

   " What ritual?!" Kenshin demanded.

" Calm yourself. You won't need to worry about it…you'll see him soon enough…" Battousai's voice started to sound more sadistic with each word he spoke. " For you shall be in it as well! Then I will achieve my ultimate goal!" 

   " You're mad…" Kenshin could feel his younger counterpart's glare. " Mad? Maybe, but at least I will not be weak like you!"

    " You use cheap tricks to win your battles. You are not worthy of even being called Battousai," Kenshin hissed. He suddenly felt a hand backlash his cheek. Kenshin didn't flinch though, he just looked at the younger version of himself with narrow eyes. 

    " We'll see who is worthy of what shortly…" With that, he and the other men left Kenshin in the dark.

~~~

   Yup, I know that was short too. But hey, a little more info on what happened. ^^; The next chapter you ppl should love though! Hehehe Thanks for all the reviews (and threats with numerous things like the man eating wet noodle O.o if I didn't update…^^;)


	13. Escape

Ok, summer is here!! Yeehaww! That means more updates!!! ;; sorry for keeping ya'll waiting for so long, but hey, things'll get heated up! Wooo!! Love ya all!!

     Harry flinched as he felt something stabbing him in the right arm annoyingly. He looked over at his arm, but saw nothing.

    " Just stay still, brat," someone hissed in the dark. The pricking in his arm started to become worse. " This will be most enjoyable…"

   " W-what are you doing to me?" Harry tried seeing what was happening to his arm, but couldn't see anything still. Panic started to rise up in his throat. He wanted his wand so badly right now, but he was tied up, and could hardly move. He then wondered what happened to Himura…

     Kenshin teetered on his heels, then glared up at the Battousai. He whipped the blood that started to trickle down the side of his lip. The younger samurai snickered.

    " Yes, glare all you like as I beat you up! You are nothing without your precious sword." The Battousai drew out his sword. Kenshin darted about the room, looking for a way out or some sort of defense. The room was now dimly lit. He only saw the three other men in black robes near the door, and the chair he was previously tied up in.

    The younger samurai drew his sword back and thrusted the blade towards Kenshin. Kenshin leapt in the air, jumped off the blade, and was now next to the chair. Battousai growled, then spun about and went to strike at Kenshin again. Kenshin grabbed the chair and held it in front of him. The younger red head sliced it in two. Kenshin quickly snapped off a leg, dodged the sword's blade again, and hit the Battousai square in the stomach. The Battousai doubled over, making the men at the door snicker slightly.

    " S…shut up!!" The Battousai straitened up as he suddenly heard shouting from the three men. His head snapped towards the door and saw Kenshin with another leg of the chair in his hand, and the three hooded men on the ground. The Battousai knew that Kenshin could easily attack the other men before they were able to draw their wands out if they were distracted.

    He cursed for Voldemort leaving him with men who thought things were funny.

 Kenshin ran though the door and down the hall, wondering where they kept Harry. He then saw to his right a large door with a snake engraved in black. It seemed like a room you would do rituals in, so he kicked the door open. He then saw Harry in the center of the room and a strange, pale man with a plump stout one.

   " Harry!!"

 " What is he doing here?!" The two drew their wands out, but Kenshin saw that coming and pulled out a wand he grabbed from one of the guards. His mind raced for the disabling spell. " Um--- _Expelliarmus_!!" The wand in the taller man's hand flew out, but the little man was able to fire a spell at Kenshin. Kenshin choked, feeling pain burn though his body. He then saw Harry looking dazed. Kenshin wondered what was wrong with the boy until Harry gagged. Blood spewed out of the boy's mouth.

    " H-Harry!!" Kenshin fought against the spell and ran to the scared man, grabbing his wand and broke it in two. He ran over to Harry and quickly untied him. The teen fell limp in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin was about to stand, when he suddenly felt a stronger pain flood over his entire body.

    " You insolent little fool!" the taller man hissed irritably. Kenshin flinched while Holding Harry in his arms. " Give me the boy, or _die_!" Kenshin held onto Harry's still body more.

    " You'll have to pry him from my dead and lifeless hands to get to him!!" Kenshin spat.

   " So be it…" He raised his wand one more time towards Kenshin.

     " I don't think so buddy!!"

 Kenshin blinked at the sound of that voice. " Sano…?" Kenshin turned his head, and saw the street fighter punch the man in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

   " Hey, Kenshin, hurry up and get up! We're getting out of here!!" Kenshin smiled.

  " How did you get here?" The man started to get back up, shaking his head from the punch.

   " Never mind that!" Sano grabbed Kenshin and pulled him to his feet. The two then ran out of the door at full speed. Kenshin glanced down at Harry, who had passed out.

    " **GET THEM!! THEY HAVE POTTER!!**"  Kenshin yelped as a red beam whizzed inches away from the side of his head.

   " Sano, where do we go?!" Kenshin yelled with a small sweatdrop of panic forming on his head.

   " Turn right!" They then skidded to the right when they reached another corridor. They kept running, and heard many screams and shouts behind them. Kenshin spotted a window at the end of the hall, but nothing else.

  " Sano!!"

  " Jump though it!"

 " What?!" Kenshin and Sano rammed their bodies against the glass, shattering it as they flew into the air. Kenshin glanced down, then regretted it. They must have been three stories high!

   " Um…oopse…I guess we weren't on the right floor to do this…" Sano muttered before they started to fall out of the sky.

      Harry woke up in the hospital wing the next day. He yawned, then remembered what happened. He jumped out of bed, but he sprung too quickly, making himself dizzy. He collapsed on his back, back onto the bed.

    " Take it easy over there, Harry.." Harry rolled his head over and saw Kenshin in the bed across from his. He smiled.

    " Professor Himura!" Harry slowly got up. " What happened?" he asked. As soon as he had asked that, the door opened, and the street fighter, Sanosuke poked his head in.

    " Hey boys, what's up?" Kenshin smiled.

 " Harry, this is Sanosuke, an old friend of mine. He helped me save you." Harry was about to ask again what happened, but then Sano said, " You should've seen Kenshin when he landed on the ground after falling though the window!" Sano laughed, " He fell doing the splits!!" Sano slapped his knees laughing while Kenshin sweatdroped in embarrassment.. Harry raised an eyebrow, not getting it.

    " Um…okay…."


	14. A Mystery Unfolds and a guid to Flaming

LDB: Um..tis the season for updates! (Long ones. O.o) Sorry guys..;; School's just dragging me down and I can't get on the computer since of grades. -.- But school's out so YAY!. ;; And Karou and Yahiko will pop up eventually..but I gotta wait for the right moment to strike! BWAHAHA!

And thanks to all of you who have stuck by the story and waited (or…not. O.o) .;; I'm so horrible at updates I know and I'm sorry x.x And I have discovered which..oh wow I gotta read all the theories to help with this story cuz they are AWSOME. I'm stealing a theory for…well you'll soon see…

Love

LDB

A month has passed since escaping from the ritual and Voldemort. Kenshin was teaching Harry the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, and surprisingly Harry was a quick study.

Kenshin kept receiving letters from his double; threat notes and such, but he started to ignore them. Dumbledore had made sure that Kenshin didn't leave school grounds without permission, or Sano and Harry after the incident. He also explained to the Headmaster of what crazy thing that the Dark Lord was doing as much as he possibly could. The Headmaster didn't say his theories to Kenshin, but made it that Kenshin gave him all the notes he received and invites to duel.

0-----------------------0

Kenshin didn't know why the Battousai wanted to fight so badly. And Kenshin wasn't going to fall for the whole trap thing again, his double should know…so why is he persisting so damn much? And what was the Battousai really?

Kenshin sighed heavily as he held his head in his hands. He never felt something so..soo…

…Dead.

He started to question if that Battousai was really alive. ' Brought back from the past like me, but from different methods…' he rambled in his thoughts. Perhaps it wasn't that he was brought here from the past, but rather…

He couldn't think strait on this. He had heard from many of the wizards here that you cannot bring the dead back to life with magic. He sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling of his new office. This was all so fast and so new and dangerous, but he seemed to like bits and pieces of it for strange reasons. He smiled slightly at the thought of teaching another the Hiten Mitsurugi little by little. ' Harry has certainly come a long way, that he has,' he thought. ' From the time of when he was a baby, right down to the death of his….'

Kenshin straitened up and his eyes widened for a moment.

_Kenshin heard the most horrible scream ever. He held his hands to his ears to block out the sound. Lupin sighed. " I'll get it…" He then jogged out of the hall. After a few minutes, Kenshin, Moody, and Granter came out of the hall to see Lupin and some other man pulling down some old curtains on something, and that the screams have stopped. " Well, that should keep her quiet," a man with shoulder length, messy hair said./_

That was Sirius Black! Kenshin thought that the man he met in that place fit the description of Black perfectly. But how is he alive? Kenshin uttered an "oro" and shook his head. Is there something the headmaster of this school wasn't telling him? Possibly. You never know what goes on with that man.

" Hey, Kenshin!" Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the street fighter, who was dawned in white and red robes (what a familiar coloration pattern :p). " " How can you live with these things on? They make me look like a girl!" Kenshin chuckled and smiled at Sano. " No they don't."

" Eh, your right. You're the only guy around here that can pull off the girl look."

" Oro!" Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Sano while he laughed hysterically. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Sano yelped while he flew through the door and hit the wall at the other side of the hall. " Ugh.." he groaned while sitting up and rubbing his head. " Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to point that thing at me, Kenshin!" The red haired swordsman was innocently twirling his wand in his right hand, while avoiding Sano's gaze.

" Oppse, I used the wrong spell, that I did," he said, " I was trying to remember the hex for zipping up mouths, but that was the first spell that came to mind." He smiled at Sano while the younger man grumbled while coming back into the room.

" Ha ha. Very funny, _Ken-chan_."

" I feel the need to try out the bouncing hex all of a sudden…"

" Okay, okay! I take it back!" Sano waved his hands in front of him in surrender, then lowered them. " You sure have gotten better at handling that thing," he commented while looking at the stick in Kenshin's hand. Kenshin put the wand back on the desk.

" Yes, it's strange really. It means I'm really not as human as I thought I was," the rurouni said; half pleased and half not. " What does that mean?" the taller man inquired while raising an eyebrow.

" Excuse me, I meant as _muggle_ as I thought," Kenshin corrected himself with a chuckle.

0000

" Thank the troublesome gits for these extendable ears!" Ron quietly praised as he, Harry, and his brothers spied on the muggle and Harry's new bodyguard from a hidden room just a few doors away from Kenshin's office. Fred and George did a team up slap and hit their youngest brother over the head, which made him fall face first into the ground. " …ow…"

" Ah, Blimy! When are they gonna get to the good stuff?" George groaned. Harry looked over at him. " What good stuff?"

" Like top secret plans to kill people and stuff like that!" Fred explained while George nodded. Harry sighed while a small sweatdrop formed on his head.

" Himura wouldn't be making plans to kill people you guys," Harry muttered while listening to Sano tell Kenshin about a knight in some portrait bugging him to duel. (You all know who that is lol)

" Well, Sagara might!" Fred said with a grin. " Oie!" Ron sat up from his previous position on the ground.

" If you two love that guy so much, why don't you marry him?"

WHAM!

Ron lied face first on the ground again while two giant lumps started to form on his head. " Cannit Ron!" George growled.

" You cannot understand the link of tyranny and madness we have with him," Fred sighed while shaking his head.

" And I'm bloody sure I _don't_ want to know…"

WHACK!

Harry sweatdroped again. " You know, I wonder where all of these guys came from anyway," Harry wondered out loud.

" Yeah, I never heard anyone say '_oreo'_-- or whatever the hell you say it-- before," Fred said while leaning against the wall and putting his hands behind his head. " So what happened a month ago anyway, Harry?"

" Well, I'm not sure…I think I met Himura's twin brother or something." The twins grinned at each other fiendishly. Harry rolled his eyes at the two. " But he was nothing like him…"

" Yeah, cuz he wanted to kill you, right?" George said.

" Yeah. And they were yelling at eachother for something, too."

" Like what?"

" It was kinda like Darth Vader trying to get Luke to join the dark side," Ron piped up. Harry blinked. " You know of Star Wars?"

" Yeah, Dad's crazy about it," George droned. " So anyway, the bad Kenny-boy was trying to get the good Kenny-boy to help him kill Harry?" The two 6th years nodded. " But Himura didn't take a second to think about the other's offer."

" Well, that's good. We don't need another psycho teacher after Harry again!" Harry nodded.

" ..What are you boys up to now?"

The four slowly turned around to see Soujiro with a polite little smile on his face, arms crossed and looking down at them. They all exchanged looks. " Uhhhh…Nothing?" The students said together while hiding the extendable ears behind them.

" Doesn't look like nothing. Your books that you should be reading in your dormitories, however, are doing nothing…" Soujiro said. " So, get going and study…I might have a pop quiz tomorrow…" He then turned on his heel and took a few paces away from them, but then stopped. " And give me those ears…"

" How did you…?"

" The Headmaster told me about your little inventions." Soujiro came back to them and grabbed the ears from behind the boys then left.

" …He's not human I tell you!" Ron exclaimed. " He KNOWS to much!" Harry shook his head.

" You definitely have it in for him…."

-------------

And for you nimrods that keep flaming me and telling me how to do the fic and stuff I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING DAMNIT! And if you wish to flame me, please fill out this form below. Please mark with an X:

Dear:

Clueless n00b  
Lamer  
Flamer  
Pervert  
Sexist  
Spammer  
Racist  
Idiot  
Dumbass  
Troller  
"Expert"  
Wannabe  
Waste of Life  
Moronic stater of the obvious  
All of the above

You are being flamed because:

You made an "Off-Topic" post.  
You made a wall of text.  
You obviously don't know anything about the topic at hand.  
You started a pointless thread.  
You bumped a pointless thread.  
Your post contained nothing but crap.  
You can't spell more than 3 words right.  
Your awful markup made the post unreadable.  
You made a useless assumption.  
You posted ALL IN CAPS FOR NO APPARENT REASON.  
YoU tYpEd SoMeThInG lAmE lIkE tHiS.  
You say you're "1337".  
You posted a topic that's been posted 23 times already.  
You're posting something illegal and will be banned anyway.  
You're asking for something illegal.  
You're n00b scum and should be burned

To repent, you must:

Refrain from posting until you have a vague idea what you're doing.  
Stab yourself in the eye with a pen.  
Give up your internet account.  
Eat paint chips for the next 6 months.  
Learn how to not state the obvious  
Tell your mommy to up your medication.  
Jump into a bathtub with a toaster (plugged in of course!).  
Actually post something relevant.  
Read and memorize the rules.  
Leave this site forever.  
Print your home phone number.  
Simply shut up.

In closing, I'd like to say:

Don't waste people's time  
Get a life  
Never write again  
I pity your dog  
Your IQ must be 7  
Take your complains somewhere else  
STHU & GTHO  
Learn to post  
Go jump into some industrial equipment  
All of the above

If you wish to flame please do the above.

Anyway! Kenshin found out something weird…hmm…will he go and investigate the situation further? Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn!


End file.
